The Road to Recovery
by AlexandraG
Summary: SasuSaku al final - 12 maneras, a prueba de fallas, de olvidarse de cierto pelinegro, obstinado, sin hormonas, idiota poseedor del Sharingan, y seguir con tu vida porque es muy corta como para desperdiciar todo tu preciado tiempo detrás de Uchiha Sasuke
1. Prólogo

Bien, esta traducción es a petición de: **asukasoad, **quien me preguntó si podía traducirla. Alguien la había comenzado, pero según lo que me dijo asukasoad y Twigs-N-Leaves, creo que ya no siguió con el proyecto. Aunque quizas éste proyecto vaya un poco más lento que Ripples (porque Ripples lo comencé primero), terminaré los dos.

Comentarios y criticas son bien recibidas!

**Disclaimer:** Ni esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenecen; Naruto pertenece a **Masashi Kishimoto** y The Road to Recovery pertenece a **Twigs-N-Leaves**.

The Road to Recovery

"Ese pequeño idiota-Argh!"

Sakura irrumpió en su apartamento y en su habitación asegurándose de cerrar de un portazo, en el proceso. Estaba más que enfadada, más que _furiosa_. Estaba literalmente a una _pulgada_ de distancia de tomar un lanzallamas y meterlo en la garganta de cierto ninja pelinegro antes de encenderlo.

Era demasiado obstinado para su propio bien.

Hoy, ella le había pedido comer un tazón de ramen del Ichiraku's con ella, antes de tener que ir a trabajar, sin fin, cuatro horas al hospital, esperando que quizás esta vez aceptaría. No era como si estuviese pidiendo su mano en matrimonio. Solo quería un poco de compañía del chico (que a ella le importaba mucho) por unos momentos.

Eso era todo lo que pedía.

¿Y _qué_ obtuvo a cambio?

Rió amargamente.

_Nada_. Absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera se percató de su presencia. Simplemente siguió caminando, pasando de ella. Aun cuando ella dijo su nombre y lo siguió para ver si le había escuchado, él simplemente caminó más rápido y pretendió que ella ni siquiera existía. ¿Que era ella? ¿Algún pedazo de basura para él?

Gruñendo, Sakura caminó a través de la habitación hacia su escritorio y sacó una hoja de papel.

'_Esto roza los límites de lo ridículo. Es tiempo que deje de amarlo_.' Pensó Sakura para sí misma.

Comenzó a escribir, con furia, una lista que le ayudaría a olvidar al Uchiha, de una vez por todas.

Así comenzó el camino de Haruno Sakura hacia la recuperación. ¿Cuál era su enfermedad?

Uchiha Sasuke.

***

_12 maneras, a prueba de fallas, de olvidarse de cierto pelinegro, obstinado, sin hormonas, idiota poseedor del Sharingan, y seguir con tu vida porque es muy corta como para desperdiciar todo tu preciado tiempo detrás de Uchiha Sasuke._

_Por: Haruno Sakura _

_1. ¡Nunca... y repito NUNCA te permitas perderte en sus (impresionantes, magníficos y bellos) ojos!__ Sólo no lo hagas. Puedes mirarlos con indiferencia de vez en cuando para evitar la sospecha, pero si sientes que comienzas a perder todo sentido del tiempo mientras miras, ¡date una bofetada y mira a otro lado! De ser necesario evita TODO contacto visual con él, aunque éste método pueda ocasionar atención no deseada._

_2. ¡Deja de Invitarlo a salir!__ Resiste todos los impulsos de invitarlo a comer ramen o a entrenar contigo. Mientras más tiempo pases con él, más difícil será aceptar el hecho de que nunca estarán juntos. O… bueno eso sería cierto, si alguna vez aceptara tus propuestas. Seguir invitándolo constantemente a salir, le da la satisfacción de tener tu atención Y le da la oportunidad de herirte cuando la rechace._

_3. ¡No le hagas cumplidos!__ Expresándole todas sus buenas cualidades solo le ayuda a inflar su ego más-grande-que-la-vida. Si por casualidad hace algo totalmente impresionante en tu presencia, ignóralo. Si ESO resulta ser imposible, elógialo en tu mente o ve a casa y expresa tu adoración en un pedazo de papel. __Después… rompe el papel en pedazos y quemalo._

_4. No te comas con los ojos su cuerpo y/o sus rasgos durante un entrenamiento o misión.__ Éste será un paso crucial en tu camino a la recuperación, considerando el hecho de que el Uchiha tiene uno de los cuerpos más hermosos en la historia de… bueno… todo. Si logras completar éste paso, solo será cuestión de tiempo antes de que olvides a ese bastardo por completo. Si comienzas a mirar, sólo imagínalo desnudo… ¡No, espera! ¡No hagas eso! ¡Bajo ninguna circunstancia debes hacer eso! En su lugar… imagínalo… llevando… un… un… traje de conejito._

_5. Siempre trata de vestirte mejor y lucir totalmente… bueno... a falta de una mejor palabra, despampanante.__ Si luces bien, te sientes bien y estas orgullosa del hecho de que eres una única y despampanante belleza de pelo rosa, todos notarán tu recién descubierta confianza. Eso incluye a los hombres. Si… en tu obsesión con Sasuke, te has olvidado de los otros hombres elegibles de Konoha. Así que recuerda siempre invertir un poco de tiempo cada día y hacer un esfuerzo extra. Pronto te sentirás con tanta fuerza, que Uchiha Sasuke ni siquiera cruzará tu mente._

_6. ¡Elimina el –Kun!__ Desde ahora te referirás al hombre en cuestión como Sasuke. NO Sasuke-kun. La eliminación de éste sufijo no sólo le hará saber que ya no mueres por sus afectos, sino también, subconscientemente le dirá a tu corazón que acepte el hecho de que ya no quieres estar con él. Si ocasionalmente dejas que el pequeño "Sasuke-kun" salga, corrígete rápidamente. No es momento para ser débil. Aclara tu garganta fuertemente y di con orgullo "Lo siento… Sasuke."_

_7. Durante las sesiones de entrenamiento, nunca dejes que te golpee.__ Esto puede parecer difícil, considerando el hecho de que es, sin duda, uno de los ninja más fuertes en la villa. Pero eso no significa necesariamente que te de una paliza como si te venciera en el campo de batalla. Después de cada encuentro, sus comentarios de ti son "molesta" y "débil" deprimiéndote constantemente. ¡No más! En lugar de eso, no le des excusas para llamarte débil. Ve contra él con todo lo que tengas. ¡Y sus comentarios de tu molestia no te derrumbarán! Si te dice así, simplemente ignóralo y aléjate. No hay razón para que tomes sus comentarios tan a pecho, nunca más. Tú. Estas. Olvidandolo._

_8. Sustituye cada uno de sus "Hn's" con cualquier cosa en tu mente.__ Puede ser bastante exasperante cuando abres tu corazón y alma a éste hombre, y todo lo que recibes a cambio es un desagradable gruñido. Por tanto, siempre que él considere apto concluir la conversación con un "Hn" encárgate de (en tu mente, por si no quieres parecer una lunática) reemplazar el sonido con otra cosa. Por ejemplo: Hn=Soy una chica linda. O Hn=Disfruto bailando en mi traje verde que recibí de Lee y Gai la navidad pasada, etcétera._

_9. Siéntenle libre de flirtear o salir con quien tu quieras.__ Si un hombre joven te invita a salir o coquetea descaradamente contigo, siéntete libre de devolverle el favor. Antes, cuando estabas enamorada de Sasuke, habrías considerado esto como desleal e innecesario. Pero ahora que has tomado la decisión de dejar ir tu enamoramiento, esto es innecesario por el hecho de que ahora eres libre para entrar al genial y enorme mundo de las citas. (Escuché que Kiba está disponible). Eso también demuestra al Uchiha que lo has olvidado._

_10. Si el hombre alguna vez te insulta, evítalo.__ ¿Por qué demonios deberías sentarte y aceptarlo? ¡Eres una mujer fuerte y el no tiene derecho de menospreciarte! Si lo hace, contéstale con un comentario igualmente mordaz y luego procede a darle la espalda. ¡Ya es hora para que el deje de asumir que, solo porque ESTABAS enamorada de él, tiene el derecho de insultarte tanto como quiera, sin sufrir las consecuencias!_

_11. Encárgate de ayudarle a reestablecer el clan Uchiha con otra mujer digna.__ Dios sabe que él tiene una cantidad ilimitada de fans por la villa. Haz tu objetivo el emparejarlo con una. Al hacer eso, te enseñaras a ti misma a acostumbrarte al hecho de que él será libre de salir con otra chica. Habrás seguido adelante. No te importa CON QUIEN sale. Eso también le muestra que necesita seguir adelante con su esfuerzo de "reconstruir de su clan", porque, siendo tú el primer ejemplo, sus fans no estarán ahí para siempre._

_12. Quema esta lista y sigue los pasos una y otra vez.__ Has aprendido todo lo que puedes de esta hoja de papel. Es tiempo de que la dejes de lado y continúes por tu cuenta. Serás capaz de mantener tu cabeza en alto y salir de aquí sin ninguna lista a la cual recurrir. ¡Eres Haruno Sakura y ya no amas a Uchiha Sasuke, nunca más!_

_¡Felicidades! ¡Si logras completar cada uno de estos doce pasos, habrás vencido al frió bastardo sin corazón! ¡Disfruta tu nueva vida de libertad e independencia! (Si no has completado estos pasos y has fallado miserablemente… entonces… básicamente estás condenada a vivir una vida de soltería. ¡Ten un buen día!)_

***

Continuará


	2. El primer paso

Ok, lamento la tardanza, pero como dije en el capítulo de Ripples, no podía hacer mucho.

Muchas gracias a quienes se toman la molestia de leer esta traducción, y a quienes escriben un review también:

**karoru01, eva uchiha, Karina Natsumi, Thanatoz, asukasoad, Ikamari, akina-yami21, Pau-chan22, aiko amitie, Yess.**

Si hay algo que no se entienda o esté mal escrito, por favor, díganme!

**Disclaimer:** Ni esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenecen; Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y The Road to Recovery pertenece a Twigs-N-Leaves.

The Road to Recovery

_¡Nunca... y repito NUNCA te permitas perderte en sus (impresionantes, magníficos y bellos) ojos!__ Sólo no lo hagas. Puedes mirarlos con indiferencia de vez en cuando para evitar sospechas, pero si sientes que comienzas a perder todo sentido del tiempo mientras miras, ¡date una bofetada y mira a otro lado! De ser necesario, evita TODO contacto visual con él, aunque éste método pueda ocasionar atención no deseada._

***

Sakura se despertó al día siguiente y se preparó para el día que tenía por delante. Se preparó a sí misma para comenzar su objetivo de olvidar al idiota que la había destrozado incontables veces antes. Se puso su conjunto habitual y se perdió en sus pensamientos.

'_Che… ¿Por qué me preocupo todavía? Él abandonó nuestra villa y se unió a uno de nuestros peores enemigos, me ha insultado y herido más veces de las que puedo contar… Ni siquiera me mostró una pizca de amabilidad cuando volvió a casa. Es tiempo de que lo olvide.'_

Leyó, una y otra vez, el primer paso en su lista; sólo para asegurarse de que no olvidaría lo que exactamente decía. Era preferible no tener que excusarse de su sesión de entrenamiento sólo para volver a verificar lo que decía la lista.

"No lo mires a los ojos. No lo mires a los ojos. No… lo mires a… los ojos." Se repitió a sí misma, por lo bajo, antes de suspirar. Incluso pensar sobre sus ojos negro-carbón le hacía perder su concentración. Iba requerir todo su esfuerzo para no rendirse. Pero estaba enojada y sabía que si se lo proponía, podría evadir sus ojos fácilmente. Dobló rápidamente el papel y lo guardó en su bolsa de kunais, no quería perderla, tampoco quería tirarla y tener que ver a sus compañeros de equipo a la cara después de que la descubrieran. Sakura se estremeció, imaginando la exasperante sonrisa en un rostro, los ataques incontrolables de risa en otro, y las sonrisas pervertidas y de complicidad de otro.

Olvidar a Sasuke, ya era bastante difícil por sí solo.

***

Hizo su camino lentamente al puente donde el equipo siete siempre se reunía antes de entrenar, pensando seriamente sobre las maneras en que podría poner su plan en marcha. Nunca notó el acercamiento del Uchiha, a quien trataba tan desesperadamente de evitar.

"Oh, Che… Mierda." Murmuró cuando chocó contra, lo que pensó, era una pared muy dura. Estaba tan preocupada enfocándose en lo que estaba preparando; que ni siquiera notó que caminaba directamente hacia un edificio. Frotó su frente murmurando palabrotas silenciosas. Que gran manera de comenzar su búsqueda personal para mostrarle al Uchiha lo que era… con una enorme mancha roja en medio de su frente. Con mucho estilo.

Abriendo sus ojos, se encontró a sí misma mirando un pecho muy musculoso. Parpadeó, cuando el emblema del clan Uchiha la miró de regreso.

'_¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!'_ pensó desesperadamente.

Muy a su pesar, levantó la mirada lentamente. Esperaba ver una expresión muy irritada en su rostro o una _insoportablemente_ exasperante sonrisa en sus rasgos extremadamente hermosos.

Aparentemente, él encontró su apariencia distraía y, su ahora adolorida frente, divertidas, por la sonrisa que le presidió.

Sakura casi gruñó, pero poco después se encontró a sí misma mirándole fijamente a los ojos. De nuevo. Justo como cada vez que resultaba estar a poca distancia al antiguo-vengador.

'_¡Aparta la mirada, Sakura! ¡Aparta la mirada!'_ gritó su inner, agitando docenas de banderas rojas. Sakura salió de su trance y apartó su mirada con rapidez.

"Lo siento, Sasuke-kun..." masculló ella, antes de dejar de lado al hombre que estaba en su camino y seguir hacia el puente, abandonando al hombre a su paso. Él se detuvo por un momento, confundido por su precipitada huida. Intrigado, Sasuke comenzó a caminar detrás de ella.

'_¡Dios! ¡Eso estuvo cerca! Miraste sus ojos por unos_…' Sakura se detuvo y calculó en su cabeza, '¡_Tres segundos! ¡Tonta!_'

Estaba llena de una nueva fortaleza para no rendirse debido a su momento de debilidad. Marchó en dirección del puente del equipo siete rápidamente, con un nueva determinación.

Cuando los dos, Sakura ligeramente delante de Sasuke, llegaron al puente, Sakura finalmente dio un suspiro de alivio. Naruto estaría ahí y se libraría de hablar con él, y evitaría acercarse por casualidad a su estoico compañero de equipo. Así, el problema de mirarlo a los ojos estaría solucionado.

'_Haruno, eres una genio.'_ Sonrió para sí, con aires de autosuficiencia.

"¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sasuke teme!"

Sakura sonrió. Oh sí. Su plan definitivamente funcionaría.

Y lo hizo… hasta que llegó Kakashi.

Con una nube de humo blanco, su sensei apareció con un inconfundible "Yo".

Después de que los gritos de "¡Llegas tarde!" y que las patéticas excusas se extinguieron, Kakashi miró a su equipo y les dijo exactamente lo que harían en el entrenamiento.

"Hoy practicaremos combate. Ya que Sai está en una misión, entrenaré con Naruto-"

"¡Si! ¡Vas a perder, Sensei!" gritó Naruto.

"Ex sensei..." añadió Kakashi débilmente. Habían pasado años desde que él podría haberse llamado técnicamente su sensei. Cada uno estaba por separado y eran perfectamente capaces de cuidar de sí mismos. Kakashi solo era su compañero de equipo y, aunque fuera extraño admitirlo, ahora eran iguales en habilidad. De hecho, era probable que los muchachos ahora lo superaran.

Sakura tragó saliva. Sabía lo que venía. Salían dos… quedaban dos. Las simples habilidades matemáticas hacían evidente con quién lucharía ella.

"Eso deja a Sasuke y Sakura." Continuó Kakashi, notando su aterrorizado y agitado estado. "Sakura, como medico ninja necesitas estar bien preparada para evadir todos los tipos de jutsus-"

"Kakashi-sensei-" comenzó Sakura.

"Ex sensei" dijo Kakashi, exasperado.

"¡Yo soy…! ¡Yo soy jounin! ¡Trato con "todos los tipos de jutsus" _todo_ el tiempo!" Sakura intentó convencer al hombre de dejarle entrenar con él o con Naruto.

"Lo sé, pero nunca te hace daño mantenerte en forma. Además, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que entrenaste contra Sasuke? ¿Eh? Has estado ocupada en el hospital y el entrenamiento no ha sido exactamente tu prioridad número uno. Ahora practiquen en combate ustedes dos."

Sakura estaba un poco más que nerviosa. Combatiría contra Sasuke. El poseedor del Sharingan. Quien dependía de sus ojos en batalla. Y ella dependía del combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Estaría a una distancia de tal vez algunos pies o unas pulgadas de su rostro lo cual, infortunadamente, incluía a sus ojos.

'_Mierda.'_ Eso era estupendo.

Dio la vuelta para mirarlo y prepararse. No era exactamente un oponente fácil y se reprendió mentalmente por enfocarse en algo tan trivial como perderse en sus ojos, en lugar de la mejor técnica para enfrentarlo.

Fue lanzada a la realidad cuando notó la postura de lucha del Uchiha. Sintió el aumento de su chakra y tragó saliva. Esto realmente _no_ era lo que quería hacer.

'_Bueno, no voy a esperar a que él venga por mí'_ Suspiró, rindiéndose. Juntó su chakra en su mano y corrió hacia el ninja contrincante. Hizo su brazo hacia atrás, lista para asestar un poderoso golpe en su rostro.

Sasuke desapareció casi inmediatamente y apareció detrás de ella. Sakura giró e intentó descargar una patada circular en su pecho. Sin embargo, él agarró su pierna y la lanzó lejos de él mientras apuntaba una kunai en su cuello. Ella podía sentir que la hoja presionaba su piel ligeramente.

Sakura arqueó su cuerpo lejos del arma, usando su otra pierna para propulsarse. Su pie casi conectó contra el costado de su cara, sin embargo, el Uchiha había sospechado su acción y esquivó la patada. Eso, por fortuna, le dio a Sakura la oportunidad de escapar de su agarre. Ella lanzó varios golpes en su dirección, comprendiendo que su táctica era completamente inútil contra su Sharingan.

Ella se giró y casi inmediatamente desapareció entre los árboles que rodeaban el campo de entrenamiento. Sasuke desenvainó su katana y esperó su siguiente movimiento. El joven hombre fue pronto forzado a esquivar varios senbon y kunai que apuntaban hacia él. Unos cuantos rozaron sus brazos, pero él apenas lo notó. Esperó su siguiente ataque, se giró y partió un clon de Sakura, sin parpadear. Al siguiente instante, lo hizo de nuevo, frustrando los intentos de ella de atacarlo con simples copias.

Sakura sabía que él las vería venir, pero necesitaba ganar tiempo para encontrar una estrategia útil. En su pensativo estado, olvidó percibir que el Uchiha se acercaba hacia ella. Lo hizo hasta que fue envuelta de nuevo en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con él. Asustada por haber fallado en prestar atención, comenzó su combinación habitual de técnicas. Él logró asestar algunos golpes considerables a su cuerpo, dentro del espacio en que lucharon. Ella sabía que curaría sus heridas después de ese entrenamiento.

La kunoichi de cabello rosa se alejó de él y dirigió un golpe aumentando el chakra hacia piso. Rocas trituradas y tierra volaron en el aire. A través del polvo, ella podía ver si él había sido herido. Jadeando, ella forzó su mirada e intentó sentir su rastro de chakra. Súbitamente ella saltó de lado, esquivando por poco la tormenta de llamas que envolvieron el pedazo de tierra donde se había parado. Aunque logró esquivar la mayoría de las llamas, su brazo izquierdo fue alcanzado. La kunoichi gritó cuando sintió que la terrible sensación ardiente llenaba su extremidad. La piel estaba en carne viva y horriblemente roja. Las ampollas comenzarían a formarse pronto.

Fue tomada con la guardia baja, cuando sintió su aliento detrás de su oído y sus brazos sujetando los suyos. Siseó cuando él agarró su brazo recién quemado con fuerza.

Ella fingió luchar contra su asimiento mientras pensaba en otro ataque para liberarse. Sintió que él apretaba su agarre en y que mantenía una sonrisa de satisfacción lejos de los rasgos de ella. Él esperó que se aventara hacia delante, preparándolo para agarrarla de nuevo. Tan rápido como el relámpago, ella lanzó su codo derecho para _atrás_ de su cuerpo_,_ hacia sus costillas. Casi se sintió culpable cuando escuchó un horrendo sonido de un crujido.

Rápidamente, Sakura saltó hacia delante sobre sus manos, sacudiendo sus pies detrás de ella. Se estremeció cuando aterrizó sobre sus manos y se envió una fresca oleada de dolor abrasador hacia su brazo. Sin embargo, sonrió cuando sintió que hacía contacto con la barbilla del hombre. Pero, cuando aterrizó sobre sus pies, sintió la escalofriante sensación de la katana de él contra su garganta, mientras que su otra mano agarraba sus muñecas detras de ella. Esta vez, ella luchaba de verdad. Su agarre sobre sus muñecas era extremadamente doloroso y casi creyó que él rompería una de ellas, en retribución por la costilla que probablemente le había roto.

La espada presionó su garganta, derramando sangre. Se estremeció en dolor durante todo el tiempo que sintió su sangre bajar sobre su delgado cuello. Sasuke torció sus brazos y ella gritó esta vez. Vagamente podía sentir varios cortes en su cuerpo pero, no eran nada comparado al dolor infligido sobre ella ahora. La combinación de los efectos de su Katon y el aplastante agarre en su brazo era indescriptible.

"Fácil." Le escuchó decir. Estaba implicando de nuevo que ella era débil. Ya no sintió el anterior remordimiento por lastimarlo severamente. Casi ni le importaba si él rompía sus muñecas. Siendo ninja medico sabía que podía curarlas fácilmente, y dejarlo a él cojear a casa o al hospital con una adolorida mandíbula y la costilla rota.

Ella gruñó por su comentario y golpeó en forma circular cuando él aflojó su agarre. Tan pronto como lo hizo, supo que había cometido un terrible error. Las palabras hostiles murieron en sus labios cuando sintió que se perdía en sus ojos. Se quedó ahí parada, mirando fijamente sus ojos sin fondo, perdiendo todo el tren de pensamiento.

Recordó su proyecto y, repentina y lentamente levantó su mano. Sasuke esperó que ella le golpeara con la mano por su anterior comentario y se preparó para sujetar su pequeña mano. Por eso, cuando escuchó la mano haciendo contacto, pero sin sentir dolor, estuvo más que impresionado. Sakura se golpeó a sí misma y ahora caminaba a zancadas lejos de él.

'_Cerca, estuvo cerca Haruno. ¡Merecías eso! ¡No lo mires a los ojos!'_

_***_

Más tarde esa noche, el equipo decidió salir a comer al Ichiraku's juntos. Cuando Sakura se acercó a la barra fue saludada por un extremadamente alegre Naruto, como siempre estaba él, mientras metía ramen en su boca.

"¡Sakura-chan! ¿Realmente hiciste lo que quisiste con el rostro del Teme, verdad?" Rió Naruto mientras golpeaba el hombro de Sasuke.

Sakura inspeccionó al estoico ninja y pudo ver el hematoma que se situaba sobre la cara de Sasuke. Sintió una punzada de culpa. Lo había lastimado y se había ido sin molestarse siquiera en curarlo.

"Sasuke-kun, lamento haberte golpeado tan fuerte. No sabía que estaba tan mal. Déjame curarte…"

Extendió su mano hacia él, vertiendo chakra curativo hacia sus palmas. Dejó que su mano se deslizara lentamente sobre la marca, bombeando su chakra para curarlo. Después de unos instantes, el hematoma había desaparecido completamente.

"¿Sasuke-kun, hiciste que revisaran tus costillas después del entrenamiento de hoy?"

Sasuke apartó la mirada de ella. "Hn."

"Dios. ¡Realmente eres un idiota! Ahora podrían estar gravemente heridas. Levanta tu camisa Sasuke-kun."

"Están bien." Murmuró él volviendo a su ramen.

"Eso lo dudo mucho, ahora levanta tu camisa y déjame ver."

De mala gana levantó su camisa y le mostró la lesión. Realmente no era el momento ni el lugar para estar haciendo eso. Sakura trataba de ignorar los chillidos que estallaron alrededor del Ichiraku's de sus muchas fans, quienes solo pasaban por _casualidad_ cuando el Uchiha levantaba su camisa. Sakura juntó su chakra de nuevo en su palma y se enfocó en reparar el hueso. Lo hizo, como lo supuso, había roto su costilla, pero el obstinado y obviamente estúpido Uchiha simplemente intentó ignorarlo. Ella arrugó su frente y siguió trabajado.

"Eres débil, Sakura." Su cabeza se levantó de golpe ante eso y entrecerró sus ojos.

"¿Disculpa? ¿Eso por qué fue?" preguntó lentamente, tratando de calmarse. De verdad, no quería hacer una escena hoy.

Él se giró hacia ella lentamente.

"No deberías curarme. Eso es debilidad," expresó él simplemente, como si cualquier idiota lo supiera.

"¡Qué demonios, Sasuke! ¡No olvides quien te hizo ese moretón en primer lugar! ¡Sin mencionar las costillas que estoy curando ahora! ¡¿Qué derecho tienes para decirme que soy débil, cuando sólo trato de ayudarte?!"

"No te molestes. No te _necesito_."

"¿Estás molesto por eso o algo así? ¡¿Por qué actúas aún más bastardo de lo normal?! ¿Quieres otro hueso roto, Uchiha? ¡Sólo era un entrenamiento! No quería lastimarte. ¡_Tú eres_ quién me insultó!" ahora estaba gritando. Peor aún "creando una escena." Estaba verdaderamente enojada.

Sasuke encogió los hombros y se levantó y estaba a punto de irse cuando Sakura se levantó detrás de él y agarró su brazo. Ella lo jaló para que la mirara. Esta vez, cuando ella levantó su mano, no golpeó su propia cara. La ferocidad detrás de su golpe la sobresaltó incluso a ella. Si el dolor que sintió en su mano era un indicador, el rostro de Sasuke debía doler _mucho_.

'_¡Mierda! ¡__Oh-ho!' _aulló Inner Sakura. El cabello de su inner se erizó en dolor y ella meció sus heridos dedos contra su pecho. _'¡Huesudo bastardo! ¡Que lo jodan a él y a su perfecta estructura ósea!"_

Sakura cuidadosa y discretamente sacudió la mano a su lado. Todos los músculos de su cara trabajaban horas extra para ocultar la expresión afligida que ansiaba soltar. Pero el dolor en su mano no se comparaba con el dolor que sentía dentro. De verdad creía que ella era débil. Justo como en sus días de Genin. Ni una sola vez reconoció su crecimiento o fuerza. Sus mejorías no eran nada para él. Ella _no_ _valía nada_.

La mirada que él le dio era una de total indiferencia, como si no le importada en absoluto de que fuera herida por sus palabras. Sus ojos no contenían ninguna emoción cuando jaló su brazo de su agarre.

Y por primera vez en su vida, Sakura no tuvo ningún problema para apartar la vista de él. No cayó perdidamente en su mirada. Ni sintió ningunas mariposas de esperanza en su estomago sólo por mirar sus ojos. Solo sintió un extremo sentimiento de indignación cuando lo miró. Se dio la vuelta y se fue. Mientras hacía su camino por las oscuras calles de Konoha hacia su casa, pensó que desde ahora, no tendría ningún problema en apartar su mirada de nuevo. Algunas veces odiaba sus ojos. Y _ésta_, era una de esas veces.

'Paso uno: completo.'

_*** _

Continuará


	3. ¡Núnca lo invites a salir!

Lamento la tardanza, prácticamente no he estado en mi casa estos últimos días, muchas gracias por leer y gracias por dejar un review

Pau-chan22, asukasoad, Karina Natsumi, .Chan, Tsukisaku, aiko amitie, KaoruKobayashitheone, setsuna17, NinfaOscura-18, akina-yami21, sasusaku solez, HarunoSakura-Chan1, Ikamari, karoru01, yess, Sakufan, Bella-uchiha1, o0Hana-Chan0o y Valee 404.

**Siempre quise escribir ¡Dattebayo! en una de mis traducciones jajaja**

**Disclaimer:** Ni esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenecen; _Naruto_ pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y _The Road to Recovery_ pertenece a Twigs-N-Leaves.

The Road to Recovery

_¡Deja de Invitarlo a salir!__ Resiste todos los impulsos de invitarlo a comer ramen o a entrenar contigo. Mientras más tiempo pases con él, más difícil será aceptar el hecho de que nunca estarán juntos. O… bueno eso SERÍA cierto, si alguna vez aceptara tus propuestas. Seguir invitándolo constantemente a salir, le da la satisfacción de tener tu atención Y le da la oportunidad de herirte cuando la rechace._

***

Cuando Sakura despertó al día siguiente, los recuerdos de la noche anterior volaron de regreso hacia ella. Gimió. ¿Por qué estaba tan afectada por su comentario? La llamaba molesta y débil en cada oportunidad que tenía y ya debería estar acostumbrada a eso. Pero el día anterior algo acabó por despertar dentro de ella y no pudo detenerse.

'_Probablemente debería pedir una disculpa. No es como si se mereciera una, pero considerando el hecho de que es mi compañero de equipo, no haría daño ser amable.'_

De todas formas gruñó. Sabía que él no se disculparía. Ni siquiera le importaría, sin embargo ella no quería una situación embarazosa entre ellos y el resto del equipo.

Después de que se alistó, recorrió su camino lentamente hacia el puente del Equipo Siete. Francamente tenía terror de este día. Recordó bruscamente su lista y volteó a su alrededor por una banca para sentarse.

'_¡Ni si quiera sé el paso de hoy!'_ se inquietó mentalmente.

Sentándose, sacó el pedazo de papel y leyó rápidamente la regla muchas veces. Mientras leía la regla con su propia escritura garabateada, tragó con fuerza.

'_¿Dejar de invitarlo a salir? ¡¿Por qué puse eso en la lista?! Invitarlo a salir por ramen o a mi casa para cenar se volvió un hábito. ¿Se supone que ahora sólo lo deje de hacer?'_ Sakura arrugó su frente, absorta en concentración, mientras releyó el segundo paso.

'_Por otra parte, ayer acaba de llamarme débil. ¿Y por qué? Sólo porque trataba de curarlo de las muchas heridas que yo le hice. Bastardo. Débil mi trasero.'_

Frunció el ceño, los recuerdos de su furia regresaron hacia ella.

De todas formas. El no invitar al Uchiha a salir, probablemente iba a ser extremadamente difícil, considerando el hecho que le gustaba desde que tenía cinco años y lo amaba desde que tenía doce. Sin mencionar que él era por completo el más maravilloso, talentoso y endemoniadamente atractivo hombre en Konoha.

'_¿De verdad acabo de pensar eso? ¡Se supone que estoy intentado olvidarlo, y aun así estoy aquí diciendo maravillas sobre él en mi propia cabeza!_' Gritó Sakura, en su mente. Tanto tiempo estando loca por él.

"De verdad necesito dejar de hacer eso." Suspiró para sí. Se recargó en la banca e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, mirando el cielo. Cerró sus ojos y exhaló un gran suspiro. La tensión de supervisar cada movimiento alrededor del hombre se estaba convirtiendo ya en una enorme carga. Con un poco de suerte eso mejoraría mientras progresara con su lista.

"¿Dejar de hacer qué?" Cuestionó una voz profunda. Sakura saltó y se irguió. Su respiración se elevó cuando se giró a ver a la persona que era lo suficientemente insensible para darle un susto de muerte mientras ella obviamente estaba pensando. Levantando la mirada, comprendió que no era otro más que el idiota engreído que trataba de olvidar. Huh, nada asombroso que ella pensara que el intruso fuera insensible. Después de todo, era Sasuke. El Señor Más-Frío-Que-Un-Bloque-de-Hielo en persona.

"Por una parte, pensar en voz alta." Murmuró con arrepentimiento por lo bajo. Sasuke curvó una ceja y puso su mirada frente a la de ella. Ella podía notar que él consideraba silenciosamente su cordura en su mente.

"No me mires así Sasuke-kun. ¡Tu fuiste quien se acercó sigilosamente a mí!" Le dijo enérgicamente antes de levantarse de la banca y colocarse frente a él.

Sakura dobló su cabeza hacia arriba, de modo que pudiera ver su rostro. Ella estrechó sus ojos ante la forma en que él sonrió con satisfacción, mofándose en silencio de su corta estatura.

"Escucha." Cedió con un profundo suspiro, "Perdón por perder mis estribos y golpearte anoche. De verdad no tenía la intención de hacer una escena. Pero aún si lamento todo eso de que 'golpeaste tu rostro en mi mano," Sasuke se mofó ante eso. "Eso no significa que tenga que perdonarte por las cosas terribles que dijiste." Continuó ella.

"_No_ soy débil Sasuke. Así que no te _atrevas_ a decirme lo contrario."

Sakura pinchó su pecho con su dedo mientras habló, enfatizando su punto y dejándole saber que no iba a retractarse. Discutía si debía o no reforzar su dedo con chakra y romper su cuello pero, en el fondo de su mente, sabía que eso probablemente no le ayudaría mucho a su dinámica de equipo.

'_Aunque, que lástima._'

Sasuke apartó la mirada de ella con altanería. Si intentaba hacerlo sentirse culpable u obligarlo a pedirle disculpas; eso no iba a pasar. Él no sentía remordimiento por lo que dijo. ¿Por qué debería sentirse mal por decir la verdad?

Sakura gruñó, pero después de unos segundos de inhalar profundamente, continuó.

"Así que para asegurar que las cosas no están difíciles, estaba pensando si podríamos-"

'_¡Para! ¡Para, para, para!_' Gritó Inner Sakura, sacudiendo sus brazos frenéticamente. '_No te atrevas a invitarlo a salir, Haruno. ¡Recuerda los pasos!_"

Sakura debió estar callada por unos instantes porque, al final, notó la mirada expectante del Uchiha. Finalmente recordó lo que había estado a punto de pedirle.

"¿Estaba pensando si podríamos... simplemente olvidarlo, bien? Sugirió Sakura. Por una vez, se alegró de la presencia constante de su Inner en su cabeza. Sin importar que tan molesta podría ser, Inner Sakura ciertamente la salvaba de ella misma muchas más veces de las que podría contar.

"Hn." Sasuke estaba silenciosamente sorprendido. ¿Ninguna invitación al ramen? ¿Ninguna súplica para asistir a una comida del Equipo Siete? ¿Ningunos gritos molestos hacia él para entrenar con ella? Que extraño. Se dio la vuelta, y sin molestarse a esperarla, comenzó su camino hacia el lugar del reunión del Equipo Siete una vez más. Sakura roló sus ojos y lo siguió.

'_Típico._'

***

"¡Sakura-chan! ¡Estás aquí! ¡Estaba preocupado de que no aparecieras después de lo que pasó anoche!"

Sakura sonrió suavemente por la preocupación de su compañero de equipo por ella. A pesar del hecho de que era ella quien había explotado y golpeado a Sasuke con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir (sin romper de forma permanente su estructura ósea con su chakra), Naruto aún se preocupaba por cómo estaba sintiéndose _ella_.

Cuando se acercó a él, la envolvió en un abrazo rompe-huesos de oso, como era su costumbre. Pero en lugar de apartarlo en exasperación ella solamente lo abrazó de regreso. No podía describir el maravilloso sentimiento de tener un amigo como él para confortarla cuando el otro miembro de su equipo la desmoronaba.

'_El buen Naruto_.'

"¡Sakura-chan! ¡Espero que de verdad metieras algo de razón en la cabeza del teme con ese golpe! ¡Aunque no te preocupes! ¡Si no lo hiciste, me encargaré de eso durante el entrenamiento de hoy! ¡Dattebayo!" Gritó.

"Dobe." Se quejó Sasuke, mientras miraba enfurecido el costado del pasamanos del puente. Si las miradas mataran, toda el agua en el río ya se habría evaporado.

"No te preocupes Naruto. Confío en que lo harás." Contestó ella, riendo. La mirada que Sasuke le envió sólo incrementó sus risitas.

Kakashi llegó, tarde como siempre, con su inconfundible nube de humo y anunció que su entrenamiento de hoy también constaría en enfrentarse uno con otro. Justo antes de que el equipo estuviera a punto de comenzar sus rituales tradicionales de entrenamiento, fueron interrumpidos por un Anbu, quien apareció en medio de ellos.

"Haruno-san. Ha sido requerida para dirigirse al hospital inmediatamente por la misma Hokage. Al parecer hay una emergencia y necesitan todo el personal medico posible. Me enviaron para llevarla."

La anterior alegría de Sakura desapareció rápidamente. Parecía que podría considerar perder todo el día en el hospital en lugar de entrenar. "Hai, Estaré ahí enseguida." Con un seco asentimiento, el ninja desapareció.

"Bueno chicos, parece que tendrán que entrenar ustedes solos hoy. Tal vez-"

De nuevo su visión se llenó con imágenes de Inner Sakura lanzando cohetes y agitando señales de advertencia por el aire. '_¡Sakura! ¡No!_'

La chica de cabello rosa sacudió su cabeza. Esos pensamientos se volvían cada vez más extraños.

"Tal vez… los vea mañana por la mañana para entrenar. Tengo que irme." Cubrió rápidamente. Meditó lo que realmente iba a preguntarles.

'_Tal vez los vea esta noche en el Ichiraku's por un rápido tazón de ramen o algo._' Incluso cuando era solamente una simple e inocente invitación para cenar, aun le daba a Sasuke la opción de rechazarla. Ella no iba a hacerlo.

Sacó esos pensamientos de su mente y salió corriendo en dirección al Hospital de Konoha. Si de verdad era una emergencia, realmente no debería estar perdiendo el tiempo en su tonta 'misión' personal.

***

"¡Sakura! ¡Por fin!" exclamó Tsunade. El Hospital era un absoluto pandemónium. Las enfermeras corrían rápidamente por los blancos corredores y dentro de los cuartos de revisión. Sakura llegó con rapidez e inmediatamente se cambió de sus ropas de entrenamiento hacia su uniforme y bata. Podría decirse que no había tiempo en absoluto para entretenerse.

"¡Shishou! ¡¿Qué sucedió?! ¿Qué está pasando?"

Tsunade le hizo señas a Sakura para que la siguiera mientras caminaba rápidamente por el pasillo. Sakura tenía que correr cada pocos pasos sólo para mantener el paso de su maestra.

"Hace tres semanas envié tres equipos separados de Anbu y Jounin en misiones de reconocimiento. Últimamente Konoha ha tenido noticias de una organización desconocida afectando a las villas circundantes fuera del País del Fuego. Para asegurar los mejores intereses de Konoha, los equipos fueron enviados en un intento por obtener información sobre este grupo, cuales eran sus planes y patrones de movimiento." Tsunade continuó por los pasillos del edificio, revisando a las enfermeras y los otros médicos mientras lo hacía. Sakura podía notar que se encaminaban hacia el quirófano. Temía lo que podría afrontar dentro de las puertas dobles.

"Las misiones no fueron consideradas para ser especialmente peligrosas y todos los tres equipos fueron requeridos para volver después de sólo dos semanas. Ya tenían una semana de retraso y envié a otro equipo para revisar el área. Recibimos una alerta anoche de que habían localizado a los tres equipos." Exhaló Tsunade y Sakura pudo notar que eso debía ser difícil de manejar para ella. Sin embargo, no podía negar que era algo sorprendente el ver la reacción de su maestra ante la situación.

"Ellos llegaron hoy y todas sus heridas son… Sakura, son horrorosas. Necesitamos a todos los médicos disponibles debido al número de pacientes solos. Las vidas de todos estos shinobi cuelgan de un _hilo_."

Sakura jadeó cuando entraron al quirófano. Miró sobre la mesa y cerró sus ojos con fuerza. ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? Ella no era ajena a las heridas y había bastantes, pero sabiendo que había más de nueve, _nueve_ pacientes que lucían así, ella no sabía si debía reprimir el aterrador grito o llorar.

Se puso sus guantes y entró al quirófano, preparada para hacer todo lo que pudiera para salvar a sus colegas ninja.

***

Varias horas más tarde, Sakura salió del hospital. Solo tenía una hora antes de que tuviera que volver. Al principio no había querido marcharse, sabiendo que aun quedaba mucho por hacer. Pero con sus reservas de chakra escapándose y su inestabilidad emocional, Tsunade le ordenó tomar un pequeño descanso y regresar totalmente preparada para hacer su trabajo.

Sakura caminó lentamente de las puertas del hospital, casi en aturdimiento. Podía sentir las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos. Había perdido dos pacientes. Dos shinobi inocentes, cuyas vidas fueron colocadas en sus manos, habían muerto. Contuvo las lágrimas. Más tarde habría tiempo para afligirse, pero en este momento necesitaba enfocarse en equilibrar su mente para que pudiera volver y salvar a los demás.

Mientras caminaba con un poco de dificultad a través de las oscuras y vacías calles, perdida en su mente, miró hacia delante y vio a su estoico compañero, acercándosele. Aunque Sasuke podía ser rudo y extremadamente cruel, ella sabía que lo amaba. Y aunque era feliz cada vez que lo veía, pensó para sí que nunca había sido más feliz de ver una cara reconfortante.

"Sakura." Dijo en un saludo, mirando su cansada y sudorosa forma.

"Sasuke." Contestó dócilmente. Luchó con fuerza por mantener las lágrimas detrás de sus ojos. No quería parecer débil delante de él otra vez.

Él comenzó a pasar a su lado cuando ella, suavemente, agarró su brazo y lo miró a los ojos.

"¿Podrías... podrías por favor quedarte conmigo por un... por un momento? ¿Por favor? Solo siéntate conmigo un ratito, Sasuke." Le pidió en voz baja. Se olvidó completamente sobre su trivial lista y sólo se lo pidió. Necesitaba un poco de apoyo. Había perdido a _dos_ pacientes hoy y todo lo que necesitaba era que alguien le hiciera saber que eso se iba a resolver; que eso iba a estar bien. Aunque en realidad Sasuke nunca le diría aquellas palabras, su presencia sería más tranquilizante de lo que él alguna vez sabría.

Sasuke inspeccionó sus ojos por un momento. Sakura no lo supo al instante, pero él tuvo que resistir el impulso de ponerla entre sus brazos y consolarla, aunque fuera sólo por un segundo. Él _quería_ ser capaz de derribar sus paredes y dejarla entrar para ayudarla. Pero él era Sasuke. Y él no podía hacerlo. Así que Sakura fue forzada a ver y romperse mientras él estiraba su brazo de su suave asimiento y se separaba de ella.

"No lo creo, Sakura." Contestó él cuando le dio la espalda. Se forzó a sí mismo a colocar un pie frente al otro, en lugar de girarse y volver a ella.

El rostro de Sakura se desmoronó y finalmente dejó que la tristeza y la pena la consumieran. Rompió en sollozos. Sasuke se estremeció cuando escuchó su llanto. Tragó con fuerza y siguió caminando.

Sakura cayó de rodillas a la tierra donde había estado parada y abrigó sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas. Se meció hacia delante y hacia atrás mientras lloraba. Su angustia era tan grande, que no estaba segura si tendría la fuerza para levantarse y regresar al lugar que había puesto su vida de cabeza.

Y sin embargo, veinte minutos después, su llanto había cesado y Haruno Sakura se puso sobre sus pies, regresó al hospital y trabajó durante toda la noche. Tenía que ser fuerte por aquellos ninja que la necesitaban para salvarlos.

Y cuando caminó de regreso, cerró su mandíbula y trató de ignorar el hecho de que, sin importar cuantas veces le hubiera pedido a Sasuke pasar tiempo con ella o salir con ella, él _siempre_ la rechazaba. Y ahora, cuando necesitó a un amigo más que nada en el mundo… no había sido diferente. Él seguía apartándola.

Fue en ese momento cuando Sakura supo que, sin importar cuantas veces le pidiera un momento de su tiempo, él nunca consideraría que ella lo valiera. A pesar de que tan desesperadamente pudiera necesitarlo.

En ese momento ella decidió que nunca lo invitaría a salir de nuevo.

'_Paso dos: Completo.'_

_*** _

Continuará


	4. Superficial y sin sentido

Gracias a todas las personas que se toman el tiempo de leer y también para quienes dejan sus reviews, no siempre contesto, perdón! Pero siempre los leo.

Si se me fue alguna tontería o algo no se entiende, por favor háganmelo saber.

Ahora si, a leer!

The Road To Recovery

_3. ¡No le hagas cumplidos!__ Expresarle todas sus buenas cualidades sólo le ayuda a inflar su ego más-grande-que-la-vida. Si por casualidad hace algo totalmente impresionante en tu presencia, ignóralo. Si ESO resulta ser imposible, elógialo en tu mente o ve a casa y expresa tu adoración en un pedazo de papel. Después… rompe el papel en pedazos y quémalo._

***

Después de la noche en el Hospital, Sakura no consiguió dejar su apartamento por dos semanas. Había perdido a tres pacientes en total ese día. Tres shinobi habían muerto, cuando ella debió haber sido capaz de salvarlos. La gente constantemente le decía que era la mejor médico en la villa, a parte de la misma Tsunade, y que estaba cerca de sobrepasar a su maestra también. Sin embargo, al final fue incapaz de salvar sus vidas cuando ellos más la necesitaron.

Aunque los demás sobrevivieron, no fue sin obstáculos. Uno ahora estaba ciego, sus ojos habían sido dañados más allá de arreglarse. Los otros perdieron miembros por el ataque y uno también había sido paralizado de la cintura hacia abajo. Sus alguna vez hermosos rostros, sus fuertes rasgos, así como su orgullo de ser shinobi de Konoha ahora estaba borrados, escondidos bajo sus heridas.

Apenas eran reconocibles, con sus rostros horrendamente cicatrizados.

La culpa que sentía la carcomía por dentro. Y los pedazos de su alma que no fueron afectados con la culpa eran consumidos con profundo dolor. Lloró por catorce días seguidos. Su garganta estaba áspera por el llanto y sus ojos picaban dolorosamente.

Cada día, durante dos semanas, había despertado de sus dos horas de sueño llenas de pesadillas, y después simplemente se enrollaba en un ovillo y lloraba de nuevo. Sólo salió de la cama cuando absolutamente lo necesitaba. Sus comidas habituales habían sido hechs a un lado. Apenas si comía algo en absoluto.

Cada día, Naruto llegaba a su casa y golpeaba la puerta por veinte minutos, suplicándole salir, o dejarlo entrar. Ella bloqueó su voz. No podía soportar que él intentara animarla en ese momento, cuando todo lo que quería sentir era tristeza. En medio de todos sus gritos y ruido, Sakura pensó tristemente que, Sasuke, ni siquiera había preguntado por ella. No había ido a verla. Naruto nunca mencionó que él estuviese preocupado por su bien. Todos esos pensamientos sólo le hacían llorar más fuerte.

'_No podría importarle menos..._' pensó para sí. Aunque estaba intentando olvidar sus sentimientos por él, eso no significaba que no estuvieran allí. No significaba que no estuviera esperando en secreto que él le diera una razón para seguir amándolo.

Pero él no lo hacía. Él no pensaba en ella como algo más que un estorbo.

Lo que ella no sabía es que, cada vez que pensaba que Naruto golpeaba su puerta principal sólo, pidiéndole salir, Sasuke estaba parado justo a su lado en silencio.

De hecho, cada noche por las pasadas dos semanas, el Uchiha había dejado su casa a medianoche y se había colocado fuera de la puerta de Sakura. Se aseguraba de ser lo más silencioso posible. Podía oír sus sollozos desgarradores a través de los muros, y lamentaba no ser nada más que un Uchiha. Ya que si lo fuera, podría estar adentro con ella, consolándola.

Pero no lo era. Así que se conformaba con sentarse fuera de su puerta durante algunas horas. Se levantaba temprano cada día y caminaba de regreso a la residencia. Y de ninguna manera quería que alguien lo viera allí, afuera de la casa de su compañera de cabello rosa.

No sabía por qué lo hacía. Honestamente no podía pensar en nada más fuera de lugar para él que hacer eso. Sabía que Sakura sentía _algo_ por él. Ella lo había conocido por la mayor parte de su vida y era una buena compañera. Pero hasta allí llegaba, había asumido él. Sin embargo, cuando se encontró a sí mismo girando en la cama, pensando en la chica, el Uchiha sólo sintió algo dentro, _profundamente_ dentro de él de que necesitaba que alguien estuviera cerca de ella en ese momento. Y quizás que él necesitaba estar cerca de ella también.

Sasuke no podía admitirlo para él, pero su ausencia estaba pesándole más de lo que había esperado. Estaba distraído y no se enfocaba. No iba a ser capaz de dormir al menos que supiera que ella estaba a salvo. En su inmensurable dolor, probablemente no notaría a un intruso. Estaba en estado débil ahora y su reacción natural por protegerla era aplastante.

Sin embargo, su excusa del deseo de protegerla era sólo su forma de cubrir lo que realmente lo molestaba, pero eso no lo engañaba ni a él. Sasuke sabía que la principal razón de que se apoyara contra su pared, en un pasillo oscuro, era su culpa. Ella lo había necesitado esa noche. Sabía que ella estaba herida por dentro y aún así él le había dado la espalda. ¿Qué clase de compañero le daba la espalda a sus compañeros de equipo cuando ellos pedían por tu ayuda? Las palabras de Kakashi habían estado rondando su cabeza por días. Aunque él les había dicho eso cuando sólo eran Genin, Sasuke aún era atormentado por aquellas palabras.

"_Aquellos que rompen las reglas y __códigos del mundo Ninja, son basura. ¿Pero sabes qué? Aquellos que no protegen a sus camaradas son menos que basura."_

¿Eso era él? ¿Basura? Había abandonado a todos sus compañeros una vez, cuando se había ido con Orochimaru. Dejó la villa y la gente que le importaba detrás de él. Y ahora lo había hecho de nuevo.

Así que ahí estaba… sentado en el piso afuera de la puerta de Sakura; escuchando su llanto y deseando poder ayudarla, aunque, en primer lugar, realmente no entendiera siquiera por qué estaba allí.

***

'_Sakura. Tenemos que dejar de hacer esto. Llorar no va a traerlos de vuelta_.' La voz de su inner la despertó de su sueño nada pacifico.

Sakura cerró sus ojos con fuera. Realmente no quería enfrentar al mundo. Había fallado a los nins que se suponía que protegía. No era digna del titulo que le dieron como medico de confianza en la que cualquiera pudiera poner su fe. Ya ni siquiera tenía fe en ella misma.

'_Sakura. Estás revolcándote en autocompasión. Levántate y continúa. Continuar no significa que tengamos que olvidarnos de ellos. Eran ninjas valientes, y eran leales a Konoha. ¿Crees que ellos querrían que detuvieras tus deberes con esta villa por esto? ¿La villa por la que murieron? Les debes el ayudar a su hogar. Ellos ya no pueden, pero nosotros podemos._'

Sakura se levantó lentamente de su posición recostada y empujó sus pies del lado de la cama. Parpadeando algunas veces, continuó pensando sobre lo que tenía que hacer.

'_Te recriminas por fallarles, pero quedándote aquí llorando en lugar de estar allá afuera ayudando a otra gente en esta villa, realmente estás defraudándolos. ¡Ellos perdieron sus vidas por una misión por proteger a la gente de Konoha y tú estás aquí negándote a ayudar a toda esa gente por la que ellos murieron! No seas una fracasada de verdad, y continúa por ellos. Saca tu trasero de aquí y has tu trabajo, Haruno.'_

Con una determinación recién descubierta, Sakura se obligó a ponerse sobre sus pies y caminar a su baño, tomando algunas ropas cuando lo hacía. Lentamente subió la mirada y se avergonzó por la vista en el espejo. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados y tenían una capa dura en las esquinas y pestañas. Su pelo era un terror. Sucio y anudado, le tomaría una hora simplemente cepillarlo. Sus labios estaban agrietados también y tenía bolsas negras bajo sus ojos por las noches en vela y malnutrición. Su garganta ardía y sabía que tan pronto como intentara hablar, su voz probablemente se negaría a trabajar para ella.

Pero estaba viva. Tenía la oportunidad de hacer algo por los demás. Por lo tanto, sin ningunos otros pensamientos sobre lucir como una bruja, entró a la ducha y comenzó a prepararse a sí misma para emerger a Konoha.

Después de que salió del baño se puso su conjunto de ropa y la bolsa de armas. Recordó la lista que había escrito para olvidar a Sasuke. La sacó lentamente y leyó el paso en el que estaría trabajando hoy.

Se preguntó brevemente si estaba mal estar pensando en eso, después de que algo tan trágico acababa de ocurrir, pero recordó todas las veces que su corazón había sido lastimado por este hombre… sabía que su felicidad estaba en riesgo. Ayudaría a la gente de Konoha, pero también tomaría medidas para ayudarse también. Permanecería en su misión de seguir adelante.

'_No lo elogies. No lo elogies.'_

***

"Sakura-chan..." Susurró Naruto suavemente cuando la sumió en un abrazo protector.

"Estuvimos tan preocupados por ti. Nos enteramos de lo que pasó en el…" Se detuvo. Lo último que quería hacer era volver a abrir sus heridas. Después de un saludo apacible y un abrazo preocupado de Kakashi, su grupo siguió a los campos de entrenamiento. Sai había regresado de su misión durante el tiempo que ella había permanecido encerrada.

"Hey fea, ¿cómo has estado?"

Sakura sonrió. El buen Sai. Se preguntó fugazmente si al menos habría oído sobre lo que había pasado, y si lo hizo, si se preocuparía por mostrar al menos un poco de respeto.

"Vamos bruja. El equipo se va."

Ella suspiró. Al parecer no.

***

Ella no se sentía con ánimos para una pesada sesión de entrenamiento, así que se contentó leyendo bajo un árbol mientras sus muchachos estaban uno contra el otro. También estaba preparada en caso de que Naruto y Sasuke decidieran matarse el uno al otro.

"¡Teme!"

Sakura suspiró y levantó la vista. ¿No podían estar diez minutos sin tratar de matarse? Ella sabía exactamente cómo sucedía. Sasuke y Naruto lucharían, Naruto gritaría cosas estupidas en voz alta, Sasuke murmuraría insultos en voz baja, Naruto estaría furioso. Y sellos del Chidori y Rasengan.

Ella rodó sus ojos y alzó la vista, con su aliento retenido en la garganta. Debió haber mirado fijamente, estaba segura, pero la visión de antes realmente le afectó a su cerebro. Ahí estaba Sasuke, sin camisa en toda su sudorosa y tonificada gloria. Estaba sin aliento y mantenía una mirada de concentración total en su rostro.

Casi se desmayó.

Desde luego ella lo había visto sin camisa incontables veces y él había estado sudoroso antes. Pero después de olvidar cómo lucía por dos semanas, era cómo verlo por primera ocasión.

Y esta era una _buena_ ocasión.

'¡_Haruno! No te atrevas a elogiarlo. No le digas una palabra de ésto a él. ¡No puede saber sobre nosotros resistiendo el impulso de abordarlo en el acto!_' le gritó Inner Sakura dentro.

Tragó fuerte y miró los agujeros en la página en la que estaba. Un rubor se había asomado en su cara y luchó desesperadamente para borrarla. Él sería capaz de verla y naturalmente asumiría lo que ella pensaba y lo tomaría… como un cumplido. Oh Dios… este día no va a terminarse _nunca_.

Sasuke miró hacia ella, por el rabillo del ojo haciendo agujeros en su libro con un leve rubor, y sonrió con satisfacción. Después de tanto tiempo, Sakura seguía siendo la misma.

***

Sakura arribó a casa y se tiró en la mesa de su cocina. Se sentó allí durante un momento mirando fijamente justo frente a ella, antes de golpear su cabeza contra la mesa.

'_¡¿Qué tan hermoso puede ser un chico?!_' exigió su inner. _'¡Cincuenta y dos! ¡Cinuenta y dos! ¡Casi escupimos elogios al tipo cincuenta y dos veces! ¡¿Qué pasa con nosotros?!_"

Sakura recordó rápidamente la lista y consiguió una pluma y papel y comenzó a escribir furiosamente.

_1. Sasuke, quiero pasar mis dedos por todo tu cabello._

_2. Tus abdominales me hacen sufrir uno poco internamente._

_3. Si no tratara de olvidarme de ti, definitivamente hubiera saltado sobre ti_

_4. ¡¿Alguien puede poner masculino?!_

_5. D__esearía ser tan fuerte como tu cómo ninja._

_6. Tu estúpida sonrisa me hace querer golpearte… eso, o besarte. Sobre todo lo segundo._

_7. Tu fuerte mandíbula y perfectos labios me hacen preguntarme si realmente puedes darles un buen uso._

_8. Los hombres sudorosos no son siempre atractivos pero si ellos lucieran tan sensuales como tú… lo serían._

_9. Quiero apretar tus brazos sólo para ver si mis dedos se rompen._

_10. Cuando me miras, no podrías saber esto, pero me pones demasiado difícil resistir el impulso de abordarte y violarte._

Y así la lista continuó hasta que Sakura había alcanzado el número cincuenta y dos.

'_Quémala_.' Ordenó su inner. '_Quémala ahora_.'

Y Sakura la quemó. Era algo liberador ver sus sentimientos por él irse en el humo. La Kunoichi de cabello rosa miró la pequeña columna de humo elevándose en el aire y cerró sus ojos y exhaló un gran soplo. No eran sólo sus lamentables sentimientos por cierto Uchiha lo que ella trataba de dejar ir. Después de lo que había pasado, también estaba tratando de olvidar el daño y la vergüenza.

Decidió dar un paseo alrededor de Konoha para aclarar su mente. Le había pasado tanto en tan poco, y ella sabía que nublaba su dolor tratando de seguir adelante rápidamente. Pero no podía manejarlo más.

Sakura caminó despacio hacia el monumento que Kakashi les había mostrado primero a los tres hacía años.

Recorrió sus dedos suavemente sobre los nombres de las personas que habían muerto. Había intentado con mucha fuerza salvarlos, y aún así sus nombres terminaron allí. Pudo sentir lágrimas bajando de su rostro de nuevo. No importaba cuanto se dijera que continuara, ella seguía sintiendo un dolor agudo en su corazón.

"Sakura."

Ella levantó su cabeza y se giró para ver a verlo.

"Sasuke-kun…"

Se paró detrás de ella con sus manos ocultas profundamente en sus bolsillos. La contempló con una mirada estoica. Sakura giró de vuelta al monumento y dijo una oración silenciosa por los hombres y mujeres, borrando sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. Medio esperó que Sasuke se hubiera ido una vez que ella hubiera terminado, ya que él ni una vez había esperado por ella. Él lentamente se dio la vuelta y dio varios pasos lejos de ella. Ella sacudió su cabeza.

'_Claro que él no va a esperar, estúpida. A él no le importa._'

De pronto, Sasuke dejó de caminar y giró su cabeza para ver sobre su hombro con expectación. Al principio Sakura sólo se quedó parada mirándolo fijamente, insegura de qué estaba haciendo él. Después ensanchó sus ojos y corrió atrás de él. Él caminó lentamente a su lado en dirección a su apartamento.

Aunque estaba al menos a tres pies de distancia de ella sobre la acera, no le dijo una palabra y ni siquiera miró en su dirección, Sakura sonrió suavemente todo el camino a casa.

Cuando llegaron al estrecho camino de cemento que conducía a la entrada de su edificio, Sasuke sólo se detuvo por un momento y la miró hacer su recorrido a la puerta antes de continuar al edificio. Sólo hasta que estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta principal lo miró haciendo su retirada y sonrió. No la había encaminado a la puerta o dicho adiós, sólo siguió caminando pero, para Sakura, eso significaba más que cualquier otra cosa.

'_Gracias, Sasuke-kun'_

En cuanto la puerta estuvo cerrada, ella subió las escaleras sin pensar y sacó una hoja de papel. Arrugó sus cejas mientras escribía un último cumplido.

_53. Hoy, me mostraste verdadera bondad._

Sakura sintió una sonrisa escalar su rostro. No quemaría este pensamiento. Lo guardaría como un recordatorio constante de que no importaba que tan frío, rudo o hiriente fuera Sasuke, era su amigo.

Y ella quería mantenerlo así. Nada más. Nada menos. Sólo amigos. Esa era la razón por la que llegó a la decisión de que elogiarlo no pasaría nunca más, porque ella no quería verlo de esa forma. Ella lo animaría, ayudaría, pero ahora lo haría porque era su amigo y no porque fuera su interés amoroso. Sólo engañaba a su corazón para amarlo aun más admitiendo todas las grandes cosas sobre él.

Finalmente aceptó que nunca lanzaría comentarios sin sentido y superficiales en su camino de nuevo.

'_Paso tres: Completo.'_

_*** _

Continuará.


	5. Detrás de la superficie

Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo, lamento mucho que hayan tenido que esperar todo este tiempo. Me costó traducir la primera parte de este capítulo porque todos los adjetivos hacia Sasuke me parecían muy graciosos de escribir jajaja.

Mmm... también tuve problemas con el sobrenombre que Sai le da a Naruto, he buscado por todos lados cuál es la traducción correcta de eso, pero cada quién tiene su versión, si está mal o hay algún problema de traducción les pido que me digan!

Muchas gracias por leer y también por dejar sus maravillosos reviews! Saludos y espero que tengan un gran inicio de año!

**The Road to Recovery**

_4. No te comas con los ojos su cuerpo y/o sus rasgos durante un entrenamiento o misión.__ Éste será un paso crucial en tu camino a la recuperación, considerando el hecho de que el Uchiha tiene uno de los cuerpos más hermosos en la historia de… bueno… todo. Si logras completar este paso, solo será cuestión de tiempo antes de que olvides a ese bastardo por completo. Si comienzas a mirar, sólo imagínalo desnudo… ¡No, espera! ¡No hagas eso! ¡Bajo ninguna circunstancia debes hacer eso! En su lugar… imagínalo… llevando… un… un… traje de conejito._

_

* * *

_

Sakura estaba alterada.

No… decir que estaba alterada era quedarse corto. Estaba sentada en el suelo de su dormitorio, lista para olvidar por completo su propio objetivo de dejar a Sasuke. Su siguiente objetivo era imposible. Completamente insuperable.

No. Era imposible aquello que incluía tales tareas como intentar enseñarle a Lee sobre moda, hacer que Choji hiciera una dieta o conseguir que Shikamaru tirara sus perezosos hábitos a la basura. Eso era _tan_ imposible… y después seguía esto, que estaba aproximadamente cuatro o cinco niveles _sobre_ eso.

Estaba a punto de simplemente meter la lista por su garganta, ahogarse a sí misma y olvidarse de todo este asunto.

'_¡¿No comérselo con la mirada?'_ Presionó una mano sobre su frente y cerró sus ojos fuertemente. Había estado comiéndoselo con la mirada desde que podía recordar. De hecho, estaba muy segura de que cada mujer en Konoha que estuviera remotamente cerca a su grupo de edad lo habría mirado de reojo.

'¡¿Estoy loca?' Sakura decidió evadir responder esa pregunta. Estaba, después de todo, tratando de olvidar a la única persona de la que siempre había estado enamorada quien simplemente debía ser el más hermoso espécimen humano alguna vez creado, con un grupo de habilidades e inteligencia para hacer juego. La mayoría juzgaría eso como estar clínicamente demente, Sakura incluida.

¿Cómo diablos siquiera contempló alcanzar esto? Mientras más pensaba en eso, más cerca estaba de ahogarse a sí misma. Sus abdominales, su rostro, sus brazos… todos trabajaban contra ella.

Pero eso ni siquiera era la peor parte. Acababa de descubrir esa mañana que tendría que partir en una misión con el resto de su equipo hacia Suna. Desafortunadamente eso también incluía a Sasuke.

Las únicas buenas noticias eran que, su "misión" era realmente dos tareas separadas, que simplemente surgieron al mismo tiempo y ambos destinos eran el mismo. El equipo se dividiría en dos grupos una vez que llegaran a la frontera de la Tierra del Fuego y se reunirían después. Gaara había sido envenenado recientemente en una batalla y Sakura era requerida para curarlo. Después de lo que pasó con Kankuro algunos años atrás, Gaara y sus dos hermanos pusieron su fe en sus habilidades médicas más que en las de casi todos los demás. Mientras ella pasara el tiempo dentro de la ciudad, los cuatro hombres explorarían el área aledaña a Suna y Konoha para reunir información adicional sobre la organización que estaba detrás de las muertes de los tres shinobi.

Sakura estaba agradecida de que no pasaría todo su tiempo alrededor del Uchiha, pero eso no expulsaba el hecho de que aún estaría viajando con él por al menos cuatro días, y pasaría tiempo con él _por la noche_.

En cualquier otro momento, ella no habría tenido problema, pero antes siempre fue libre de derretirse por su cuerpo cada vez que quería. Pero _ahora_. Ahora tenía la presión de obligarse a sí misma a voltear la mirada. La presión de fracasar.

"Argh… tendré que darme un balazo." Pero antes de dejarse caer sobre su espalda y mirar un agujero en el techo. "Eso o sacarme los ojos con un kunai para detenerlos de desvestir mentalmente al tipo."

Gruñó. Estaba tan perdida.

* * *

La kunoichi de cabello rosa se despertó de mala gana al día siguiente y comenzó a juntar todas sus provisiones. El plan era encontrar al equipo fuera de las puertas a las siete de la mañana antes de dirigirse hacia la frontera.

Sakura revisó dos veces su bolso médico y lo guardó en su chaleco jounin. Podía haber estado interiormente aterrada en el paso de esa semana, pero sabía que sus deberes como ninja y médico estaban primero. Inhaló un profundo respiro e infló su pecho antes de dejarlo salir todo y marcharse para saludar a los chicos.

"¡Sakura-chan! ¡Estás aquí! ¡Ahora sólo tenemos que esperar al pervertido y podemos irnos! ¡Dattebayo!"

La chica flor de cerezo dio un largo suspiro. Siempre podías contar en Naruto para… animar las cosas. Aún a las siete de la mañana. Aquella vivacidad a menudo metía al grupo en problemas y su espíritu y capacidades vocales eran suficientes para despertar a toda la villa. Por un momento hizo nota mental de tener una pequeña charla con él sobre respetar el tiempo de descanso de la gente y hablar en voz más baja.

'_¿Cómo rayos es este chico una persona tan mañanera?' _ Se preguntó.

"Cállate dobe. Es demasiado temprano para tu estupidez." Sakura casi se rió. Mientras Naruto era obviamente una persona mañanera quien se levantaba con una sonrisa automáticamente sobre su rostro, el Uchiha era claramente lo opuesto. El portador del Sharingar probablemente no encontraba las palabras "alegre" y "mañana" usadas en una oración de manera natura.

"¡¿Qué fue eso teme? Sólo estás molesto porque tuviste que despertarte _solo_. ¡No como yo!"

Sakura sintió que su rostro se animaba ligeramente ante las palabras de Naruto. Era bien sabido que el chico rubio había estado viviendo con Hinata desde hacía dos años y que ellos eran, sin duda alguna, la pareja más tierna en Konoha.

"No hagas que lo repita, estúpido." Contestó Sasuke. Si un extraño caminara por ahí en ese instante, sería capaz de ver con facilidad el cambio que el rostro de Naruto había adquirido, como si el puño que tenía a su costado tuviera ganas de hacer contacto con la mandíbula del Uchiha.

"Teme…" gruñó Naruto.

"Oh, cálmate perdedor. Todos estamos de acuerdo con él así que sólo cállate me produces migraña."

Naruto desechó silenciosamente el comentario de Sai. Él le daría su dickless! Sakura arqueó una ceja ante el numerito del equipo. De haber tenido doce, había estado preocupada por la pelea del equipo y le gritaría a Naruto para que escuchara a Sasuke – kuuun. Pero desde que lidiaba con este tipo de cosas todos los días, sólo se contentaba con verlos destrozándose entre ellos hasta que Kakashi llegara. Hoy estaba agradecida por la discusión entre aquellos, ya que sacaba su mente de su lista y le recordaba que esta sería exactamente como cualquier otra misión. Perfectamente normal.

Giró su cabeza cuando escuchó a alguien suspirar a su lado.

"Por lo que veo, siguen peleando."

"Kakashi sensei…" parpadeó Sakura un tanto sorprendida. Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera notó su característica nube de humo.

"Yo."

"Llegas tarde de nuevo…" declaró ella simplemente en advertencia. Se había acostumbrado a sus llegadas tardías y había comenzado a aceptarlas, ya que sabía que él nunca iba a cambiar… Naruto, sin embargo… no lo hizo.

"¡Llegas tarde DE NUEVO pervertido! ¡Hemos estado aquí esperando por siglos!"

Y así siguió. Sakura sólo sonreía mirando como Naruto le gritaba, Kakashi intentando defenderse. Sasuke mirando airadamente al rubio y Sai sólo rolando sus ojos e ignorándolos. Su rutina era confortante.

* * *

El equipo detuvo su vuelo entre los árboles un poco después del atardecer y comenzó a hacer un campamento. Habían corrido por horas y era tiempo de descansar por un rato.

Sakura comenzó a hacer su tienda entre las tiendas de Kakashi y Naruto. Kakashi compartiría tienda con Sai durante el viaje, mientras que Naruto la compartiría con Sasuke. Sakura rió cuando escuchó a Sasuke murmurando amenazas por lo bajo.

"Lo juro dobe, si me pateas, te dejaré afuera sin nada… incluso un poco…"

Las tres tiendas siempre estarían juntas y ya que la de Sakura era la más pequeña tenía que colocarla entre las otras dos.

Después de que todas sus tiendas fuesen colocadas, el grupo se sentó (relativamente hablando) alrededor de una fogata. Sai se apoyaba contra un árbol cercano con su cuaderno de dibujo en mano, el roce de su lápiz era el único sonido emanando del área. Sasuke estaba sobre él en las ramas del árbol, ignorando por completo al resto del grupo sentado mientras Kakashi estaba acomodado a un lado de la fogata leyendo su libro y riendo para sí. Naruto, desde luego, metía comida en su boca y alegaba sobre la misión y cómo él la completaría y daría un paso más hacia volverse Hokage. Sakura simplemente abrazó sus rodillas y miró fijamente las llamas.

Repentinamente Sasuke saltó de la rama y comenzó a alejarse.

"¡Oye teme! ¿A dónde vas?" preguntó Naruto con una pequeña arruga en sus cejas.

Dicho "Teme" meramente encogió sus hombros y con un "Hn" siguió caminando.

"Bastardo antisocial." Murmuró Naruto por lo bajo antes de gritarle al hombre. "¡Si, bueno, sólo asegúrate de regresar después de irte ésta vez!"

El grupo escuchó el agudo sonido de una rama rompiéndose, de forma muy brusca, a la mitad.

"Rayos, hace calor" murmuró ella cuando los pasos del Uchiha se hicieron más débiles. Estaba sentada justo enfrente de la fogata y la combinación de todas sus ropas más su chaleco Jounin causaban que sudara. Se quitó rápidamente su chaleco y la prenda exterior, dejándola sólo en un top deportivo negro. Sonrió felizmente cuando el aire nocturno azotó contra sus brazos sobrecalentados. Estaba perfectamente cómoda.

"Bueno chicos, probablemente deberíamos entrar. Es muy tarde y Suna aún está lejos." Mencionó Kakashi mientras guardaba su porno en su bolsillo delantero.

"Si, tienes razón. Buenas noches, chicos." Murmuró Sakura mientras se levantaba. El cansancio se deslizaba sobre ella, y sabía que si no se iba pronto, caería dormida ahí mismo.

"¡Buenas noches Sakura-chan!"

"Nos vemos mañana, bruja."

Entró a su tienda y se puso unos pantalones cortos. Metiéndose dentro de su saco de dormir, sonrió. Todo iba bien. Ni siquiera había pensado en Sasuke y su maldito cuerpo. Este paso sería completado sin ningun problema.

La chica dejó de pensar sobre la lista y comenzó a quedarse dormida antes de que recordara que había dejado toda su ropa afuera donde había estado la fogata. Roló sus ojos por su olvido y abrió su tienda. Un caminar podía escucharse afuera pero simplemente calculó que era Sasuke regresando de… donde fuera que hubiese ido. Cuando salió comprendió quien era_ exactamente_. Cabello mojado, pecho desnudo y ondulante de músculo. Aparentemente había ido a bañarse y regresaba justo ahora. Pasaba por la entrada de su tienda y tuvo un agradable acercamiento de su estructurada forma.

'_¡Santo infierno!_' aclamó Inner Sakura antes de corregirse a sí misma. Esto no era exactamente lo que llamarías _infierno_. Cielo parecía ser la palabra más apropiada.

Ella ahogó un pequeño balbuceo cuando lo vio, en lugar de poner atención hacia donde caminaba y se encontró tropezándose, rápidamente. Se preparó para aterrizar con fuerza en el piso y ensuciarse, cuando sintió un firme agarre en su muñeca. Recobró su equilibrio y se enderezó, rápida como el relámpago.

Cerró sus ojos rápidamente y le agradeció cortésmente por atraparla antes de besar el suelo. Sakura no se arriesgó a mirarlo de nuevo porque probablemente se desmayaría, por la humillación o por la aplastante sensación en su estomago por su perfección.

Corrió hacia donde había dejado todas sus pertenencias y se metió en su tienda con un rápido "Buenas noches Sasuke-kun. Gracias de nuevo. ¡Nos vemos mañana!"

El Uchiha simplemente sonrió con satisfacción y casi se rió. Todavía era afectada por él después de tanto tiempo. A veces, realmente era una divertida persona que observar. Molesta y sumamente irritante, y aun así divertida.

El hombre entró a su tienda y gruñó cuando notó que el dobe había puesto su bolsa de dormir en el lado derecho de la tienda. Sasuke agarró el borde de la cama de Naruto y lo arrastró al lado izquierdo antes de acomodarse. Tuvo que seguir recordándose que era porque se sentía más cómodo en el lado derecho, porque era el lado en que dormía en su casa, y no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que el lado derecho era el más cercano a la tienda de Sakura. La simple idea de que quisiera estar tan cercano a ella como fuera posible era _absurda_.

Mientras tanto, Sakura golpeaba los costados de su rostro repetidamente. Imágenes de su Inner señalando un dedo acusador hacia ella gritando "¡Mirona!" era sorprendentemente dominantes.

'_Tanto de "olvidar" a Sasuke y su "maldito cuerpo"'_ pensó vehementemente. Necesitaba trabajar el doble de duro para voltear la mirada. Había subestimado el poder de un bonito y divino cuerpo. Andando a gatas sobre su bolso, sacó la lista y una linterna de su bolso y rápidamente estudió el paso de nuevo.

'_¿Imaginarlo en un traje de conejito…? Supongo que puedo hacer eso.'_

Cerró sus ojos y trató de imaginar al último del prestigioso Clan Uchiha vistiendo un esponjoso traje de conejo rosado. Se divirtió brevemente, antes de que el conejito Sasuke de su mente comenzara a desabrochar el traje revelando un poco de su pecho desnudo.

'_¡Oh mierda! ¡Aborta! ¡Aborta!"_ gritó Inner Sakura. Sin embargo Sakura estaba atrapada. El hombre-conejito ahora bajaba el cierre por debajo de su abdomen, arrastrándolo lentamente hasta que Sakura prácticamente babeaba en su mente. Captó un vistazo del cuerpo que él estaba revelando y casi se desmayó.

Súbitamente, casi como si alguien la hubiese mojado con agua, sacudió su cabeza y agarró la almohada más cercana. Enterrando su rostro profundamente dentro de las profundidades plumosas, dejó que un grito ahogado escapara de sus labios, antes de derrumbarse hacia atrás.

Que irónico resultaba ser que, el único hombre que intentaba dejar ir era el único hombre en el mundo que podía hacer un traje peludo de conejito alarmantemente sexy y alarmantemente erótico.

'_No me extraña.'_

_

* * *

_

El viento soplaba fuertemente a través de Suna. Sakura apretó su chaleco Jounin un poco más alrededor de sí mientras caminaba, con trabajo, por las calles en la ciudad desértica. Estaba, a falta de una mejor palabra, exhausta y completamente agotada. Supo que las heridas de Gaara eran serias, pero la médico había subestimado severamente que tan mal estaban en realidad. Agotó casi cada onza de su chakra, cuando lo curó.

Aún así, la feliz y satisfecha sonrisa rozó sus rasgos, mientras daba un paseo por las calles. Había curado satisfactoriamente al Kazekage sin complicación. Gaara tenía un lugar especial en su vida. Ella no lo conocía muy bien, pero confiaba en él con su vida y lo consideraba un buen amigo. Saber que lo había ayudado le hacía sentir bien.

Sabía que tenía que marcharse pronto para reunirse con su propio equipo. En realidad no quería hacerlos esperar demasiado por ella. Sakura planeaba irse inmediatamente, así que apresuró su paso hacia la torre del Kazekage para reunir sus cosas del cuarto que le habían previsto y darles la despedida a los hermanos de la arena. Esta sería lo último que vería de ellos por un tiempo.

Cuando recogió todo su equipo médico y ropa, fue directo a la oficina del Kage. Un golpe apacible después, se encontró cara a cara con Gaara, por última vez por algunos meses. Se inclinó ligeramente.

"Gracias por su hospitalidad, _Kazekage-sama_." El hombre pelirrojo le dio una mirada sutil ante la formalidad y Sakura rió ligeramente. "Lo siento. Gaara. Espero que te sientas mejor. Aunque realmente debo marcharme pronto, porque el resto de mi equipo ha de estar esperándome."

"Entiendo, Haruno-San." Era turno de Sakura de lanzarle la mirada. Gaara suspiró y casi sonrió. "_Sakura_. Gracias de nuevo. Será mejor que te despidas de Temari o le dará un ataque." Sakura inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y se rió. Casi podía imaginar a su buena amiga quejándose por su partida sin una verdadera despedida.

"Lo haré. Gracias de nuevo. Adiós, Gaara." Se inclinó una última vez y se fue rápidamente para encontrar a la rubia hermana de la arena.

Cerca de diez minutos después, Sakura ya estaba saltando a través de los árboles. A causa de su carencia de Chakra, tenía que correr a velocidad normal, en lugar de infundir poder a sus pies para mejorar su velocidad. Esperaba silenciosamente que no hubiesen estado esperándola por demasiado tiempo. Para ser honesta, se sentiría culpable de ser ella quien los retrazara. No los había visto en varios días, así que una llegada tardía no era lo que buscaba.

Las hojas golpeaban a su alrededor mientras saltaba rápidamente de rama en rama. Salió a un claro para tomar un pequeño descanso después de una hora o dos de viaje. El agotamiento de su chakra empezaba a causar estragos. Se inclinó contra un árbol y lentamente se deslizó al piso. Jadeó silenciosamente. Sabía que debía estar algo cerca de sus compañeros de equipo. Ellos deberían estar en alguna parte alrededor del área y ella merecía un descanso. La chica realmente se había esforzado.

"Vaya... mira que decidió caer de sorpresa." Sakura se tensó de pronto ante las palabras. Hablando en una profunda voz masculina, Sakura tembló ante la comprensión de que no era nadie que reconociera. Era imposible olvidar el malévolo tono detrás de las palabras.

Se maldijo a sí misma por bajar su guardia. Sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente y gruñó cuando notó a los tres hombres que la rodeaban. Un breve pensamiento cruzó su mente y se preguntó si estos eran los ninja que buscaban.

"Qué deberíamos hacer con ella Raiyu?" preguntó uno de ellos.

"¿Conmigo? Ustedes no _harán_ nada conmigo." Rompió Sakura cuando su carácter centelleó. ¡¿Cómo se atrevían a hablar de ella de esa manera? Se había levantado bruscamente y se disponía a hacer un intento de escape. Literalmente no tenía chakra para enfrentarlos. Su única esperanza para salir de la situación era correr e intentar encontrar a los miembros de su equipo.

"Oh? ¿Alguien está un poco tensa?" dijo otro mientras avanzaba hacia ella, demasiado cerca para el gusto de Sakura., "¿O sólo eres así de combativa todo el tiempo? Añadió él mientras la pegaba contra el árbol. Sakura gruñó otra vez antes de cerrar su pierna detrás de la de él y jalarla hacia ella. Debido a su débil estado, su táctica apenas si le había afectado, sin embargo, eso lo tomó por sorpresa y su equilibrio tambaleó un poco. Eso fue todo lo que ella necesitó para retorcerse de su agarre y correr a través de los árboles.

Estaba mentalmente petrificada. Realmente se había metido en un gran problema esta vez. Sin chakra, exhausta, sin compañeros a la vista, con tres ninja renegados persiguiéndola.

'_Oh, Dios, por favor déjame encontrar a alguien. Quien sea.'_ Rezó mentalmente. Sabía que no duraría mucho.

De pronto un dolor punzante se instaló en su hombro y maldijo fuertemente. Un kunai estaba incrustado profundamente en su piel y la sangre ya goteaba de la herida.

Veinte minutos e _incontables_ heridas después, los ninja la capturaron y ella se ponía más aterrorizada por segundos. Abruptamente sus oídos recogieron un rastro de movimiento más allá de los árboles e inmediatamente cambió su dirección y se dirigió hacia el sonido.

Se arrojó a través de las ramas y lanzó un suspiro de alivio.

"Sasuke-kun." Sabía que lloraba, pero nunca había estado tan feliz de ver una cara conocida.

"Sakura. ¿Qué sucedió?"

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura podía sentir que perdía la conciencia. La última cosa que recordó ver era a Sasuke, girándose hacia los enemigos que se aproximaban, con su Sharingan girando sorprendentemente rápido, con su figura sin camisa posicionada en una postura de batalla.

Sin palabra alguna desenvainó su katana con una mirada asesina y en silencio enfrentó a los renegados que acababan de dar la cara. Alguien estaba por pagar caro por el estado actual de Sakura. Se aseguraría muy bien de eso.

* * *

Algunos días más tarde. Sakura abrió lentamente sus ojos. Observó su entorno tan pronto como despertó. Finalmente pudo respirar cuando reconoció la blanca habitación como un cuarto para pacientes en el Hospital de Konoha.

Descubrió el jarrón de flores en la mesa de noche y las numerosas vendas que cubrían sus brazos.

La chica trató de recordar todo lo que le había sucedido mientras corría por su vida. No podía recordar más allá de cuando encontró a Sasuke. Él había estado haciendo… algo, no sabía qué cuando finalmente lo había encontrado.

Podía recordar claramente el ligeramente sorprendido gesto en sus rasgos antes de darse la vuelta para enfrentar a los hombres que la seguían. Ni siquiera se detuvo para prepararse. Probablemente derrotó a aquellos nin sin nada más que sus pantalones puestos. Había estado descalzo y sin camisa e incluso ella sabía en lo profundo de su mente que él había castigado a aquellos nin y aquel pensamiento la hizo sonreír ligeramente. De verdad era un buen amigo.

'_Espera... ah... ¡Detente ahí! ¿Sin camisa…? ¿Como con el pecho expuesto, los abdominales irradiando y todo lo demás? ¿Y ni siquiera lo notamos?'_ gritó su Inner. Sakura estaba un poco más que impresionada. De hecho ella estaba mucho más que un poco impresionada. El había estado sin camisa y ni siquiera lo notó. De pronto sonrió suavemente ante aquel pensamiento porque finalmente tuvo una revelación. Ella sabía exactamente porque no lo había notado.

¡Era porque realmente no le importaba eso! Ella lo había necesitado en aquel momento. Era una situación de vida o muerte, y había estado ahí para ella sin importar otra cosa… y eso significada mucho más para ella que el hecho de que tuviera un gran cuerpo. Le había mostrado que estaría ahí para ella.

Todo ese tiempo ella había estado babeando por él, diciendo que estaba atraída simplemente por su apariencia. Ese era su escudo. Su excusa porque tenía demasiado miedo de admitir alguna otra cosa. Sabía que lo amaba, pero su excusa para amar a un traidor que desertó de la villa era que, demonios, el tipo era ardiente. ¿Quién podría culparla? Cualquier aldeano que aún guardase algún rencor en su contra podría comprender el por qué de su enamoramiento. Era su zona segura.

Pero después del incidente en el bosque, finalmente admitió para sí que él era importante para ella porque él siempre iba a protegerla y ser un buen amigo. Había muchas mejores cualidades en Sasuke que eran cientos de veces más atractivas que su apariencia.

Él era su _amigo_. Y a sus ojos, incluso cuando se desmayaba por el agotamiento, eso brillaba más que lo que estaba en el exterior.

Así fue como descubrió, acostada en una cama de hospital, cubierta en vendas, que nunca más tendría que preocuparse por comérselo con la mirada de nuevo. Nunca le importaría más su apariencia que su personalidad. Nunca miraría a su cuerpo de esa forma de nuevo. Había sido un buen amigo para ella hoy, así que ella le pagaría a su propio modo al ser lo mismo para él. Juró siempre mirar debajo de la superficie, porque eso era lo que el verdadero Sasuke era.

'Paso cuatro: Completo.'

* * *

_Continuará..._


	6. Luciendo bien

Reaparezco de nuevo con un capítulo, espero que estén muy bien. Como dije en Ripples como pronto es mi cumpleaños quise hacer esto para ustedes!

Agradecimientos a: ferna, Shiria Uchiha, Sakuya Cerezo, yanhell, MySweetWolff, shizzune-san, asukasoad, Hey Lenna, , azhy'Uchihaa, Sol Bronte, Mitchi-glam, fabiola59, Hatoko Nara, MeemS D y narel por comentar.

También a todos quienes muy amablemente siguen la historia, les agradezco mucho!

Editado el 22 de Marzo: Sólo para arreglar algunos errores.

**Disclaimer:** _**Ni esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenecen; **__**Naruto**__** pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y **__**The Road to Recovery**__** pertenece a Twigs-N-Leaves.**_

The Road To Recovery

_5. Siempre trata de vestirte mejor y lucir totalmente… bueno... a falta de una mejor palabra, despampanante.__ Si luces bien, te sientes bien y estas orgullosa del hecho de que eres una única y despampanante belleza de pelo rosa, todos notarán tu recién descubierta confianza. Eso incluye a los hombres. Si… en tu obsesión con Sasuke, te has olvidado de los otros hombres elegibles de Konoha. Así que recuerda siempre invertir un poco de tiempo cada día y hacer un esfuerzo extra. Pronto te sentirás con tanta fuerza, que Uchiha Sasuke ni siquiera cruzará tu mente._

_

* * *

_

Sakura se recargó sobre sus codos mientras se encontraba recostada en la cama de hospital. Moría por saber qué había sucedido en el bosque. Cómo había llegado aquí y la condición de los otros miembros de su equipo. Se preguntó brevemente si aquellos eran los ninja que habían matado a los tres shinobi y dejaron a los otros con heridas severas. Pero en lo profundo de su mente, sabía que no eran. Sakura era muchas cosas excepto estúpida.

El grupo de ninja que habían matado tres _anbu_ y habían vencido a tres equipos separados en tres semanas, no estarían dispuestos a dejar a una solitaria y herida _jounin_ quien apenas podía mantenerse en pie, escapar y ser derrotada por un ninja y que ni siquiera estaba preparada para enfrentarlos.

No era probable. Eran, con seguridad, simplemente algunos bandidos. Normalmente Sakura no tendría problemas con enfrentar basura como ellos, pero, aunque odiara admitirlo, _realmente_ había sobrepasado sus fronteras personales.

Presionó inmediatamente el botón, que llamaba a la enfermera, una y otra vez. La paciencia podría ser una virtud, pero Sakura no la poseía. Quería respuestas a sus preguntas y no iba a sentarse a holgazanear en un cuarto estéril de murallas blancas esperando por ellas, mientras las viejecitas damas le traían tazones de gelatina. La enfermera prácticamente entró muy campante a la habitación llevando la más grande sonrisa que Sakura hubiese visto en el rostro de alguien a las nueve de la mañana. Aparentemente, alguien del personal inferior se sentía bastante satisfecha con el hecho de que ella ya estuviese al final del tratamiento y de estar encargándose de ella.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por usted Haruno-san? ¿Está todo bien?" preguntó la rubia enfermera con voz dulzona. Sakura resistió la urgencia de rodar sus ojos y rezó con todas sus fuerzas por que ella misma no sonara tan… acaramelada cuando trataba a sus pacientes.

"Si, si, sólo me preguntaba si habría alguien que pudiera comunicarse con mi equipo por mi. Tengo que hablar con ellos. Tan pronto como pueda por favor. Gracias."

"Oh… ¡Oh! ¿Se refiere a Uchiha-san? ¡Lo haré justo ahora Haruno-San! Lo traeré a la primera oportunidad que tenga, pero espero que entienda que estoy muy ocupada. He tenido que hacerme cargo de varios de sus trabajos habituales." A Sakura casi le dieron nauseas cuando vio a la mujer casi salió saltando de la habitación.

'_Ocupado mi __**trasero**__'_ pensó Sakura para sí. Sólo otra admiradora tratando de convencer al estoico muchacho de que era la mujer perfecta con la cual reconstruir el clan Uchiha, mientras mencionaba con indiferencia que su estúpida compañera de equipo de cabello rosa quería hablar con él sobre algo trivial. Realmente odiaba a las chicas como ella.

'_Che. Solíamos ser una.'_ Su inner le recordó.

'_Cállate.'_ Sacó a su inner de sus pensamientos. Estaba en el proceso de intentar vencer aquel, particularmente repugnante, hábito suyo.

* * *

"Oh, y de verdad soy muy buena con los niños. Muy buena. Y he estado prácticamente enamorada de ti desde hace algunos años. Sé mucho sobre ti. Alguna chicas son demasiado superficiales para mi gusto."

El Uchiha frunció el ceño. Tener su oído asediado por una tonta no era su idea de un buen día.

"Hn. ¿Hay alguna razón para que estés hablando conmigo?"

La enfermera retrocedió un poco. Pero nunca desertó, continuó como si él no hubiese dicho nada.

"Algunas de las chicas de la villa están, como que, demasiaaado obsesionadas contigo. Debe ser molesto." Se presionó contra él y se colgó de su brazo. "Como esa bruja de pelo rosa. ¿Ha sido su compañera de equipo por cuánto tiempo…? Y nunca has mostrado algún interés en ella. ¡Digo, date cuenta rosadita! Me da tanta tristeza que tengas que lidiar con ella."

Sasuke se hartaba cada vez más y más con esta hipócrita. Realmente debía alejarse de él. Estaba lo suficientemente desesperada para insultar a Sakura en su cara. Patético.

"¡Incluso hoy! La estoy tratando en el hospital, y preguntó por ti constantemente. Bueno, preguntó por todo tu equipo, pero yo sabía que sólo quería una razón para molestarte de nuevo y tratar de obligarte a-"

"¿Qué necesitaba?" interrumpió el Uchiha. La mención de Sakura necesitándolo había accionado un pequeño interruptor dentro de él. Ni siquiera iba a molestarse en ignorar a la mujer.

"Meh, probablemente no era nada-"

"¿_Qué_. Necesitaba. Ella?" habló lentamente, tratando de asegurarse de que la chica le entendiera. No parecía ser muy brillante y el hecho de que incluso estuviese trabajando en el hospital le hizo cuestionarse sobre las elecciones de ellos en el personal. Aunque no de todo el personal. Sabía que _algunos_ de ellos eran unos muy talentosos ninja médicos.

"E-ella sólo di-dijo q-que necesitaba ha-hablar con ust-ustedes." Intimidada, sólo pudo tartamudear.

Se quedó un tanto sorprendida por lo rápido que el hombre desapareció.

* * *

Sakura resopló mientras se movía en su cama. ¿Qué rayos le tomaba tanto tiempo a aquella enfermera? Supuso que se había ido en un descanso para encontrar al soltero número uno de Konoha (en lugar de sólo mandar a otro ninja o contactar a alguien conocido) y decidió ignorar toda su petición.

'_Estú__pida admiradora.'_

Sorpresa era una emoción que no podía afirmar que sintiera en ese momento, aunque la irritación y el enojo… esas eran otra historia.

"Sakura."

"¡Sakura-chan! ¡Estás bien!"

La chica saltó, sorprendida por sus repentinas apariciones.

"¡Sa-Sasuke-kun! ¡Naruto! ¡No me asusten así!" declaró ella, mientras agarraba su pecho para dar énfasis.

"Hn."

"¡¿Estás bien?" Estábamos muy asustados. ¡Estuviste inconsciente por casi una semana! Me quedé muy preocupado por ti. La abuela estaba furiosa… desearía haber estado ahí para patear sus traseros por lo que te hicieron."

Todo el recuerdo sobre el por qué quería que su equipo fuera volvió hacia ella.

"Cierto, casi lo olvido, considerando cuanto tiempo le tomó a aquella enfermera mandar por ustedes. Algunas veces _realmente_ cuestiono las elecciones que hace este lugar sobre su personal. ¡De verdad!"

En medio de sus divagaciones, Sasuke sonrió con satisfacción. Sin importar que tan diferentes fueran o que tan molesta fuera Sakura, concordaban en algo.

"¡Digo, pudo haberte encontrado fácilmente Naruto! Sin ofender, pero no eres muy difícil de encontrar. Sólo pasas todo tu día en el Ichiraku, qué tan difícil es simplemente avisar a alguien-"

"Sakura. ¿Tienes algún punto que quieras subrayar dentro de un futuro cercano?" preguntó Sasuke, impacientándose.

"Oh, cierto. Bien sólo quería saber qué pasó allá… en el bosque. Me desmayé tan pronto como te encontré y sólo quería saber…"

"…" El Uchiha permaneció en silencio. En lugar de atar los cabos sueltos, decidió que algo afuera de la ventana era un poco más interesante.

"Realmente no lo sabemos." Le dijo Naruto "El grupo se había dividido antes y nos agrupamos en el punto de reunión y comenzamos a preocuparnos un poco cuando no te apareciste. Pero el teme se fue porque tenía que…" Naruto se rió un poco. Sakura arrugó sus cejas. ¿Por qué se estaba riendo?

"Dobe..." murmuró Sasuke en un tono de advertencia.

Naruto sólo comenzó a reírse más fuerte. Sakura sonrió un poco en su confusión.

Se rió. "Sasuke-kun. ¿Qué sucede?" Él le mandó una mirada asesina y se giró hacia la ventana.

"El Teme… el Te-Teme se metió en un pequeño problema. Mientras regresábamos nos topamos con unos bandidos, que probablemente estaban implicados con los bastardos que te atacaron y tenían una cierta arma o jutsu que… que… tiraba esa… cosa…" rompió en risa de nuevo. "Y le cayó toda al teme. ¡Olió a mierda como por una hora! Se fue _haciendo caras _ al bosque para limpiarse."

Para ese momento ambos estaban temblando con risas.

"Hn. Molestos." Se quejó él.

"¡Oh! ¡No seas así Sasuke-kun! ¡Es gracioso! Pero ahora realmente quiero oír el resto." Se puso seria de repente.

"Bueno, después escuchamos gritos viniendo de donde Sasuke se había marchado a-"

El rostro de Sakura se nubló con confusión y sorpresa. "¿Estuviste gritando?"

"¿Qué? ¡No! Oh, no, no, no. Eran los otros tipos los que gritaban. El teme se encargó de ellos. Para cuando llegamos ahí, estaban… destrozados, a falta de una mejor palabra. Aunque si yo hubiese estado ahí…" Sakura miró en su dirección sin palabras.

"Estabas inconsciente y no sabíamos si ibas a estar bien. Nuestro grupo salió corriendo hasta aquí tan rápido como fue posible. No recuerdo haber visto nunca al Teme correr tan rápido. Como dije antes. Baa-chan estaba furiosa. De verdad estaba un poco asustado." Se rió con vergüenza rascando la parte posterior de su cabeza. "Si quieres saber lo que pasó durante la pelea tendrás que preguntarle a él." Declaró Naruto señalando sobre su hombro.

"¿Qué hay de Sai? ¿Y Kakashi-sensei? ¿Están bien?"

Naruto asintió rápidamente. Sakura dejó salir un suspiro de alivio.

"... Entonces... ustedes um… ¿encontraron a los otros ninja que buscaban?" Esperaba que hubiesen encontrado alguna información sobre ellos, ya que este caso en particular era muy importante para ella. Sasuke arrancó su fija mirada de la ventana y la miró sobre su hombro, sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

"Sakura, no encontramos nada. Lo lamento. Lo intentamos, pero quienesquiera que sean… saben lo que hacen."

Sakura bajó su mirada hacia las sábanas y cerró sus ojos. Sólo quería que sufrieran como ellos lo habían hecho… como ella había sufrido.

"No... No, está bien chicos. Aunque gracias por intentarlo. Y gracias, Sasuke. No sé lo que hubiera hecho…" se detuvo. Quería golpearse a sí misma por ponerse tan sentimental con él. Se suponía que fuera sólo un amigo. No se suponía que le importara tanto que hubiese salvado su vida. Tenía la intención de olvidarse de él.

"¿Cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente?" preguntó. Tenía mucha curiosidad sobre que tan serio había sido.

"Creo que fueron como cinco o seis días. Tenías más heridas de las que originalmente pensamos. Los nervios en tu hombro estaban algo estropeados por uno de los kunai que lanzaron y sangrabas mucho. Pero la abuela se encargó de esas después de un rato, aunque dijo que estabas inconsciente porque… ¿por qué era?" Rascó su cabeza y frunció sus cejas tratando de recordar.

"Porque usaste demasiado tu chakra. Fuiste una estúpida Sakura. Ellos casi te mataron." Dijo Sasuke de pronto. La paciente de cabello rosa se preguntó vagamente si él había retenido las palabras todo ese tiempo.

"Lo sé... eso lo sé Sasuke, pero de verdad no esperaba encontrarme un grupo de ninja renegados, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Hn. Usaste demasiado chakra en Gaara. Eso fue lo que te mantuvo inconsciente por seis días."

"¡Él necesitaba mi ayuda! ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? ¿Dejarlo luchar por su vida sólo para que yo tuviera suficiente chakra para defenderme en el remoto caso de que fuese atacada de regreso a casa? ¡Esa es la cosa más estúpida que he escuchado! ¡Él me necesitaba!" Sasuke se tensó ante las palabras.

¿Él la _necesitaba_? Sasuke no lo comprendió completamente, pero aquellas tres palabras hicieron que su pecho se hinchara con ira.

"Hn. Eres tan estúpida." Escupió él. Las siguientes palabras que pronunció hicieron que Sakura agitara con ira y dolor.

"Si no vas a pensar, no merecer ser una Kunoichi, Sakura." Sakura jadeó por lo que había dicho. Ya podía sentir las lágrimas reuniéndose tras sus ojos.

"¡Teme! ¿Qué demonios crees que estás diciendo? ¡Cállate!" Intervino Naruto. Empujó a Sasuke contra la pared mientras Sakura miraba atentamente sus manos. Necesitaba su lista.

"Hn. Dobe." Dicho eso, Sasuke empujó a Naruto y salió sin decir palabra del hospital. Sakura _necesitaba_ su lista.

"Sakur-"

"Naruto," interpuso ella. "¿Puedes ir a mi departamento y traerme algo de ropa y mi bolsa para armas? Sólo quiero salir de aquí."

"Si… si, lo haré. Regresaré pronto Sakura-chan." Comenzó a marcharse cuando se detuvo en la entrada y se dio la vuelta. "No pienses demasiado sobre lo que dijo Sasuke. No lo dijo en serio. Sólo estaba preocupado por ti. Es demasiado imbécil para admitirlo, pero lo estaba." Y con eso, su rubio amigo dejó la habitación.

'_Imbé__cil es la palabra correcta._' Pensó ella, mientras se dejaba caer en su almohada para llorar.

* * *

Después de que Naruto le llevó sus cosas y un tazón de ramen (su propio toque personal para ayudarle a sentirse mejor y darle un respiro de la comida de hospital), Sakura se vistió rápidamente y de inmediato asaltó su bolsa de armas.

'¿Vestirse despampanante? ¡Ni siquiera **poseo** algo que pueda considerarse despampanante!' echó un rápido vistazo sobre su presente atavío. Ni remotamente pensaba que su sudorosa y sucia vestimenta ninja pudiese ser considerada la tendencia del momento. Necesitaría ayuda profesional con éste. Sakura se estremeció cuando pensó lo que tendría que hacer para conseguir esa ayuda y la reacción que recibiría cuando la buscara. Ya sabía que este iba a ser un día interesante.

"Sakura." Dicha chica de cabello rosa dio la vuelta para encontrar a su sensei y Hokage de la Hoja.

"¡Shishou!" Tsunade entró a la habitación y le mandó una mirada severa.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" Preguntó con voz seria. "Oh. Um… bueno, sólo iba a uh… dejar el hospital." Terminó levantando la mirada al rostro de su maestra sin encontrar pista alguna de sonrisa en ella. Dedujo que tendría que abogar por su caso.

"Bueno, verá… me siento cien por ciento mejor y estoy aburrida aquí y, digo, ¿qué puede pasarme si me voy ahora? Soy médico. Estoy segura que puedo encargarme de lo que sea que me moleste. Y tengo muchas ganas de volver al trabajo-"

"Sakura, deja de divagar." Habló Tsunade mientras sostenía su frente. La sospecha inmediata de Sakura fue que su sensei había arrasado con el Sake y ahora sufría de una muy mala resaca. "Lo siento, Shishou."

"Te dejaré irte hoy Sakura, pero no quiero que entrenes aún. De verdad te sobrepasaste la última vez así que sólo dale un descanso al entrenamiento." Sakura sonrió y comenzó a reunir de nuevo sus cosas. Recordó de pronto algo que Naruto había dicho y se cuestionó sobre eso.

"Um… Shishou? ¿Na-Naruto dijo algo cuando estuvo aquí… sobre que usted estaba muy enojada…?" esperaba que su maestra no estuviese enojada con ella. No quería decepcionar a la mujer que gastaba demasiado tiempo enseñándole.

"Nah... Sakura. Estaba molesta por la imprudencia con la que usaste tus reservas." Miró a Sakura con reproche por eso. "Pero no te preocupes. Sólo estaba enojada con los ninja que te hicieron eso." Sakura sonrió ligeramente y abrazó a su sensei antes de salir de la habitación.

'Bien, no entrenamiento… eso apesta, pero creo que funciona con el paso de hoy. Al menos no tendré que preocuparme por la funcionalidad de mi atuendo.' Pensó, optimista como siempre, mientras se dirigía al centro de la ciudad.

* * *

Ino ni siquiera alzó la vista de su revista cuando escuchó sonar la campana de la tienda. Después de horas de ayudar a los hombres a escoger las mejores flores para salir de la desgracia, calculó que sería simplemente otro pobre infeliz que necesitaba que su chica lo perdonara por alguna estupidez que había hecho. "Florería Yamanaka. ¿Necesita ayuda con algo?" habló arrastrando las palabras en un tono distraído. Seguía absorta en su revista.

"Bueno, por una parte puedes ayudarme Ino-cerda." La cabeza de Ino se elevó rápidamente ante la voz y su humor mejoró considerablemente.

"¡Frentona! ¡Estás bien! Casi me dio un infarto cuando te vi en el hospital con tantas heridas. ¿Con qué quieres que te ayude?" La rubia envolvió a su amiga en un abrazo. Sakura sonrió sobre su hombro. Era agradable saber que alguien estaba tan preocupada por ella, mientras sabía con mucho dolor que, bueno, _algunos otros_ no lo estaban.

"Esto." Indicó Sakura simplemente cuando estampó su lista en la mesa sobre la revista de Ino.

"Qué… es…?" La Yamanaka se detuvo mientras leía, lo que le hizo preguntarse a ella si mostrarle la lista a la rubia era una buena idea, aunque sabía que no sería capaz de sacar adelante algunos de sus pasos sin ella.

"¡Sakura!" gritó Ino. "¡Finalmente te estás olvidando de él! ¡Estoy tan contenta!" De nuevo, Sakura fue arrastrada a un apretado y repentino abrazo. Su cara estaba presionada contra el hombro de Ino de manera muy incomoda.

"Mmm… Hmm… Ino, podrías umm… ¿soltarme ya?" murmuró ella contra el hombro de su amiga.

"Oh, cierto... pero Sakura, ¿estás segura de esto?" preguntó su amiga, con preocupación grabada en sus rasgos. "Es algo muy importante… sé que has estado enamorada de él por casi toda tu vida. ¿Pero estás segura que estás lista para dejarlo ir?" La cara de la chica flor de cerezo decayó lentamente. Se había estado preguntando la misma cosa. De verdad amaba a ese hombre, sin importar que tan frío fuera. No sabía si podría aprender a amar a otro. Una repentina serie de recuerdos resonaron dentro de su mente de todos los momentos en los que había llorado por él, todos los momentos en que los que la había lastimado. La determinación ganó sobre el miedo y Sakura asintió firmemente.

"Está bien. ¿Y en qué paso estás ahora?" Sakura apunto sin decir palabra al paso cinco y esperó para ver la reacción de su amiga. Seguramente iba a ser explosiva. Sakura sonrió cuando vio el rostro de su amiga cambiar súbitamente. Al principio había sido de curiosidad, pero tan pronto como leyó el paso que Sakura estaba apuntando, la chica de cabello rosa pudo ver el cambio. Sus ojos se agrandaron y su boca lentamente se transformó en lo que posiblemente era la más grande sonrisa que alguna vez habría visto que Ino hiciera. La rubia se giró muy lentamente hacia Sakura con sus manos juntas y estrellas en sus ojos. Sakura podía decir que luchaba por contener un grito.

Sakura suspiró, divertida por el entusiasmo de su amiga. "Si, Ino. Si puedes." Contestó la silenciosa suplica de su amiga.

"¡Ah!" Sakura se distanció de la chica, con los ojos agrandados, y asustada por su ruidoso arrebato. "¡Estoy tan emocionada! ¡Haremos que ese jodido Uchiha se ahogue en su propia baba!" Las dos se rieron ante la imagen.

"Lo bueno es que he sido absuelta del entrenamiento, así que no tendremos que preocuparnos sobre si puedo o no entrenar con eso."

Ino se rió por el comentario de su amiga. "Pff. Cariño, nosotras las mujeres no nos preocupamos por si _es_ funcional o no. Lo _hacemos_ funcional." Le dijo Ino mientras caminaba hacia al aparador y giraba el, una vez, '¡Adelante! ¡Está abierto!' letrero a cerrado.

Sakura tragó ligeramente mientras se sintió siendo arrastrada escaleras arriba al cuarto de Ino.

'_Espero que esto haya sido buena idea…'_

_

* * *

_

Dos horas después, Sakura se encontró caminando calle abajo en lo que ni siquiera ella podría negar que fuera, el mejor atuendo que alguna vez hubiera llevado. Se había preocupado de que cuando Ino pensara en 'despampanante' lo convirtiera en 'mujerzuela' pero aparentemente necesitaba poner más fe en su amiga. Sakura no podía negar que se veía bien.

Su habitual cabello ahora saltaba arriba y abajo en rizos suaves y, su rostro normalmente libre de maquillaje ahora brillaba bajo una sombra para ojos rosa suave y lápiz labial rojo. Juraba que podía sentir sus pestañas siendo aplastadas con todo el rimel. Pero aún cuando llevaba maquillaje, Ino no había exagerado ni cruzado la línea entre buen gusto y cara de payaso.

Normalmente llevaba su ropa acostumbrada (vestido rojo, shorts de entrenamiento y sus guantes) en días como este, pero ahora había sido vestida en una encantadora camiseta rosa sin mangas que Ino encontró en su closet. Se suponía que era para ser usada como una camiseta de entrenamiento, pero ambas chicas dedujeron que lucía mejor como una camiseta normal y casual. También llevaba una suave falda blanca que quedaba justo sobre sus rodillas y fluía suavemente cuando soplaba una brisa ligera.

Mientras caminaba con cuidado por la calle, podía sentir las miradas sobre ella mientras andaba. Los hombres de esta ciudad parecían haber olvidado que Sakura era una chica aceptablemente atractiva. Sonrió cuando un hombre hasta le chifló.

'_Actuar como una chica es bastante divertido.'_ Pensó con una risa. Arribó a los campos de entrenamiento para descubrir que su equipo ya se encontraba ahí. Hoy Naruto enfrentaba a Sai y Sasuke entrenaba con Kakashi. Sakura agitó la mano y sonrió alegremente mientras se acercaba. Notó que ambos grupos pausaban sus entrenamientos para verla a ella. Vio los ojos de Naruto saltando, la sonrisa falsa y misteriosa de Sai y la mirada de Kakashi agrandándose. Lo que no vio fue la inhalación brusca del joven usuario del Sharingan o que tragó grueso.

"¡Kakashi-sensei!" gritó ella. Continuó su camino hacia el grupo y se preparó para escuchar la reacción de Naruto.

"¡Sa-Sa-Sakura-chan! ¡Sakura-Chan!" Sonrió. Ahí estaba.

"¡Te ves... genial! ¡Dattebayo! ¡¿Qué te pasó?" a Sakura le do un tic ante eso.

"¿Qué… me… _pasó_? ¡¿Qué se supone que significa eso, baka?" gritó mientras le daba un muy feo golpe a la mandíbula de Naruto.

"¡Nada! ¡Simplemente quería decir que te ves muy bonita hoy, Sakura-chan!" Ella sonrió ligeramente. "Gracias, Naruto," Caminó hacia su sensei y le saludó de nuevo.

"¡Kakashi-sensei! Sólo vine para decirte que no estaré entrenando hoy ni mañana, ¿de acuerdo? Tsunade-sensei me lo ha prohibido por un tiempo. Sólo quería que lo supieras."

Kakashi sólo sonrió y la estrechó en un abrazo. "Me alegra que estés bien." Le dijo. Sakura sabía que implicaba mucho más que simplemente estar bien por su misión. Su encuentro con el Uchiha aún estaba fresco en su mente.

"Lo estoy… realmente lo estoy." Le aseguró ella.

"Ahora sólo me pregunto si deberíamos ir contigo o no. Te ves muy bien hoy, Sakura. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez algún pervertido intente tomar ventaja de nuestra flor de cerezo y alejarte de nosotros." Sus ojos se arrugaron en una sonrisa cuando la vio sonrojarse y, desconocido para Sakura, cuando sintió al Uchiha ponerse rígido a su lado.

"Te veremos de regreso en el entrenamiento en algunos días. Ten un buen día libre, Sakura. Sólo tómalo con calma, ¿de acuerdo?" continuó Kakashi. Sakura asintió cortésmente antes de darse la vuelta y retomar su camino. Agitó su mano sobre su cabeza en una despedida final y realizó su recorrido al Ichiraku.

* * *

Los ojos de Kakashi se ensancharon cuando siguió su lucha con Sasuke. Al inicio el hombre parecía un poco menos intenso, pero ahora… Ahora, después de la visita de Sakura, el prodigio de cabello negro no reprimía nada. Kakashi no sabía si podía mantenerle el paso cuando se ponía así.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando fue forzado a retirarse de una serie de llamas rojas retorciéndose que su compañero de entrenamiento había hecho aparecer.

"¡Sasuke! Tómalo con calma. ¡Este sólo es un entrenamiento!" Llamó Kakashi, pero fue contestado de nuevo con un feroz Katon.

De repente, cuando el humo y fuego se despejaron, Kakashi vio a Sasuke retirándose. _'A donde se diri- oh.'_ El Ninja-Copia sonrió astutamente. Sabía a dónde se dirigía el hombre. Sacó su copia del Icha Icha y se colocó debajo de un árbol.

"¡Dobe! Vamos." Le escuchó llamar a su amigo y esperó, por un instante, que su estudiante no fuese a hacer algo estúpido o imprudente que pusiera a Sakura aún más enojada con él.

'_Aunque, probablemente lo hará.'_ Decidió él mientras giraba la página y estallaba en pervertidas sonrisas.

* * *

A Sakura le dio un tic cuando sintió otra mano que vagaba hacia su parte posterior. Estaba francamente impresionada de cuantos pervertidos había en esta ciudad. _'Probablemente todos confabulados con Jiraiya.'_

"Tócame y morirás." Murmuró ella. Estaba simplemente sentada en el Ichiraku esperando por su ramen cuando los hombres parecieron acudir en manada hacia ella. Ya había golpeado a tres tipos que encontraron apropiado manosearla en las calles. Aún así, a pesar del problema que eso causaba, le gustó vestirse de manera linda. Era halagador cuando un chico le sonreía o le echaba un vistazo. De verdad le daba más confianza en sí misma.

Hizo un esfuerzo extra y, como decía la lista, se olvidó por completo de Sasuke.

De pronto, sintió que la mano hacía su recorrido de vuelta a su trasero y gruñó. Sin embargo, antes de poderle hacerle algo al pervertido de closet de mediana edad, se encontró con que ya estaba desplomado en el piso y con un Uchiha, que parecía furioso, en su lugar.

"¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Yo podía haberme encargado de él." Fue recompensada con una mirada fulminante y silencio. Se giró para mirar a su otro lado y encontró a Naruto sentado ahí atragantándose con ramen._ '¿Qué están haciendo aquí?_' meditó en su mente.

Ya no se sentía hambrienta así que se levantó rápidamente y le hizo saber a Naruto que podía quedarse el ramen que ella había ordenado cuando llegara. Hizo su camino por la acera y sonrió cuando otro muchacho se acercó a ella.

"Hola. ¿A dónde vas? ¿Quieres… ¿Tal vez quieres pasear por el parque más tarde conmigo o algo así?" Ella sonrió y estaba a punto de declinar su oferta de una cita con cortesía cuando sintió una presencia siniestra detrás de ella.

"Ella va a casa." Se giró para encontrarse de frente con un Uchiha que parecía irritado, con todo y sharingan activado.

"Bueno _de hecho_ yo iba-" comenzó ella.

"Ella va a casa." Repitió Sasuke antes de tomar su codo y arrastrarla lejos del chico por la acera. La boca de Sakura cayó un poco por la contundencia de él sobre el tema, pero no iba a simplemente aceptar aquello. Enterrando sus talones en el piso arrancó el brazo de su agarre.

"¡No, no voy! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡Él sólo estaba siendo agradable, Sasuke-kun! No tienes derecho a hacer algo como eso a alguien que simplemente estaba siendo amable. ¡_No_ me voy a casa, así que olvídalo!" Sus gritos podían ser escuchados por todos los que estaban alrededor, pero a ella no le importaba. Dando media vuelta, se alejó violentamente de él, con altanería.

Hizo nota mental de intentarlo y vestirse de manera linda todos los días. Había varias razones para ello. En primera, verse bien le hacía sentirse bien. Segunda, le permitía conocer hombres que fuesen amables y quienes incluso tal vez aprendieran a valorarla seriamente. Pero la razón más grande era porque a Sasuke no le gustaba. Y desde ahora… haría todo para hacerlo enfadar. No iba a dejar de hacer algo que le gustaba sólo porque él tenía un estúpido problema con eso. ¡Olvídalo Uchiha!

_'Paso cinco: Completo__.' _

_

* * *

_

Continuará...


	7. ¡Sasuke kuuuuuun!

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que actualicé The Road to Recovery, lamento mucho las demoras! Espero que todos se encuentren muy bien donde quiera que estén!

Gracias por leer!

Gracias también a: Emiita, katie-karina, Bella - uchiha1, Alexa Hiwatari, An-chan xD, Citrus - Gi, Meems D, kiarakrum, OOANDISAOO, asukasoad, sasanahi, Sol Bronte, Antotis, edison, ZayaUchiha, mane - uchiha, Angelunny, Manakel, har, RedSpika' Mey, . xKristenx ., Agle, Ikamari, LoveLuli, MiisakiiKiss, SakurillaUchiha25, Regina Austen, Milu, Natsumi No Chiharu, meli-haruno-chan por sus maravillosos reviews y a quienes pusieron esta historia en sus alerts.

The Road to Recovery

_6. ¡Elimina el –Kun!__ Desde ahora te referirás al hombre en cuestión como Sasuke. NO Sasuke-kun. La eliminación de éste sufijo no sólo le hará saber que ya no mueres por sus afectos, sino también, subconscientemente le dirá a tu corazón que acepte el hecho de que ya no quieres estar con él. Si ocasionalmente dejas que el pequeño "Sasuke-kun" salga, corrígete rápidamente. No es momento para ser débil. Aclara tu garganta fuertemente y di con orgullo "Lo siento… __Sasuke."_

* * *

El sol salió al día siguiente, y mientras Sakura miraba afuera de la ventana, rezó para que el hermoso clima mejorara su humor. Estaba tan frustrada.

No estaba segura si la lista aún estuviera necesariamente haciendo el trabajo deseado, pero no había duda de que verdaderamente estaba haciéndola enojar con él.

'_**No**__ hay ninguna maldita forma de que le pida perdón esta vez.'_ Pensó con enfado. Había estado actuando muy distinto de como era él. No tenía idea de lo que le pasaba, pero estaba confundiéndola. La mitad del tiempo no sabía si quería abrazar al hombre o patear su trasero.

'_Necesito terminar los pasos. Esa es la única manera que conozco en que me olvidaré de él. Si no… ugh. Simplemente me volveré una admiradora. Eso o lo asesinaré en los siguientes catorce días.'_ Racionalizó en su mente mientras caminaba a pisotones alrededor de su habitación en busca de su lista.

"¡¿Dónde está?" siseó. Por un instante, se preocupó de si la hubiese o no perdido en algún punto. Imágenes de su lista volando por ahí y deteniéndose frente la puerta de Sasuke se acumulaban detrás de sus párpados.

"¡Ajá!" cinco minutos y, una zona de desastre antiguamente conocida como su habitación, después finalmente la encontró. El alivio se esparció a través de su sistema. Era sorprendente cómo una simple pieza de papel podría ser tu éxito o tu ruina.

La mirada de Sakura inspeccionó la página rápidamente y una sonrisa gigantesca se extendió sobre su rostro. Oh… este paso sería fácil. Se lo demostraría. No sería grosera, porque él era su compañero de equipo, pero tendría que aprender una pequeña lección sobre como tratar a alguien. No era excesivo, sólo lo necesario para demostrar que él ya no podría meterse en sus asuntos sin que ella se lo tomase personal.

Sabía que, debido a cómo él había intentado controlarla y lo que hizo la semana pasada maltratando a un chico inocente sólo porque se interesó en ella _y_ haber tomado la palabra joder a un nivel totalmente nuevo, recortar su precioso sufijo sería simple.

Confianza era la clave y Sakura tenía toneladas de ella.

'_Vamos._' Sonrió con autosuficiencia.

* * *

Sasuke se levantó temprano como siempre. Después de prepararse para su propia sesión de entrenamiento, se sentó por unos minutos a tomar una taza de té y meditar sobre todo lo que había estado sucediendo. Iría al campo de entrenamiento en algunos minutos. Justo ahora necesitaba aclarar su cabeza. Había estado sintiéndose extremadamente… ni siquiera tenía una palabra para eso. Era el sentimiento más bizarro que hubiese tenido jamás.

Sakura se había vestido de una manera diferente a la que normalmente lo hacía. Nunca la había visto cambiar realmente la manera en que lucía, al menos no tan drásticamente, desde el día en que cortó su cabello durante los exámenes Chuunin. Eso lo tomó con la guardia baja. No podría decir que eso era precisamente malo. Ella se veía… aceptable. Pero él era un Uchiha y por el momento, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que pensar en el sexo opuesto.

Siendo este el caso, se quedó totalmente atónito por el hecho de que la imagen de ella ese día parecía estar permanentemente grabada en su consciencia. La imagen de ella caminando hacia ellos mientras estaban entrenando estaba literalmente pegada en su mente. Los hombres de su familia no eran conocidos por ser impresionados por las mujeres. Simplemente eso no encajaba con el perfil "Uchiha".

En aquel entonces, se quedó realmente un tanto sorprendido y estaba seguro de que Kakashi le había escuchado dar un suspiro. Los Uchiha nunca se sorprendían. Sabían cosas, esperaban cosas, asumían cosas. Así que decir que no había esperado que ella llegara luciendo tan… aceptable, fue un enorme golpe para él y su ego.

Incluso antes de aquella tarde, había estado notando cambios en sí mismo. Después de aquel día en el hospital, hasta se quedó fuera su apartamento por la culpa y preocupación. Cuando la encontró en el bosque después de ser atacada, pensó abruptamente en su propia vida sin la Kunoichi en ella, y se preocupó por tener que enfrentar el futuro sin la chica de cabello rosa. Los Uchiha nunca se preocupaban. Nunca tenían sentimientos de impotencia como el que sintió él en la misión. No se suponía que se preocuparan _tanto_.

Y luego estaba aquella horrible y casi ardiente sensación que consumió su cuerpo el otro día. Conocía el sentimiento. Estaba muy familiarizado con él, sin embargo, nunca antes tuvo que ver con Sakura. El sentimiento era el mismo que aquel que sintió poco después de dejar la Villa. Cuando se molestó con Naruto y había ansiado golpearlo. El deseo de ser igual de fuerte. Ese fue el paso final que lo empujó a irse realmente. Era el mismo sentimiento que sintió cuando vio a su padre apoyando a su hermano. El sentimiento que tuvo cuando fue rechazado a favor de Itachi una y otra vez.

¿Pero qué _era_ aquello?

Aunque, esta vez, había sido diferente. Con Naruto, fue que quiso mejorar y obtener la fuerza que Naruto tenía, para dirigirse hacia su objetivo. Con su hermano, fue un deseo de ser amado de la misma forma, de tener aunque fuese una fracción de la atención que Itachi tenía. Pero ahora, simplemente creó un deseo de arrancar los brazos de cualquier hombre que pensara tocar a Sakura. De distanciarla de cualquier otro hombre. Trató de convencerse de que eso era porque ella había sido su compañera de equipo por tanto tiempo y que, de estar involucrada con un hombre, destruiría el balance de su equipo y la distraería.

Ni siquiera comprendió el hecho de que podría haber estado _celoso_. Los Uchiha no envidiaban, ellos _eran_ envidiados.

Cerró sus ojos, soltó un suspiro frustrado y trató de encontrar la respuesta. Odiaba admitir que estaba confundido, pero así era exactamente como estaba. _Los Uchiha no deberían estar confundidos._

Nunca había pensado en una mujer de esta manera. Ni siquiera había pensado realmente en ella como una mujer de verdad, hasta ahora. Siempre había sido la molesta y acelerada admiradora que él abandonó. Pero ahora veía las diferencias en toda su gloría. Pero quería saber el _por qué_. ¿_Por qué_ pensaba si quiera en ella? ¿_Por qué_ le importaba si otro tipo quería salir con ella? ¿_Por qué_ se permitía ser afectado de esta forma?

No tenía respuestas, pero sabía que no estaba interesado en ella. Como dijo antes ella sólo era una compañera de equipo que lo molestaba más de lo que debería. Sólo había sido una admiradora. Ella no le interesaba de esa forma. No le _podía_ interesar de esa forma. Los Uchiha realmente no se preocupaban demasiado por cosas personales como el amor. No era propio de ellos.

Se conformó con culpar al estrés de todo lo que había sucedido últimamente. Sólo estaba estresado. Su extraña forma de actuar últimamente era simplemente porque estaba tenso y todo había sucedido tan súbitamente en un corto periodo de tiempo. No tenía _nada_ que ver con ella. Pero en lo profundo de su mente, sabía que los Uchiha tenían el hábito de mentir. Mentirse a sí mismos no era la excepción.

Sasuke se levantó y estaba a punto de recoger su taza y dejar atrás el complejo habitacional y aquellas molestas reflexiones cuando, los pensamientos de las admiradoras invadieron sus pensamientos una vez más. Sólo que esta vez pensaba en otra admiradora. Había olvidado que _aquel_ día se aproximaba rápidamente. No podía ser ya _aquel_ día temido por meses, incluso un par de años.

El joven portador del Sharingan se desplazó al pequeño, plano y simple calendario que tenía en su cocina para recordar fechas importantes. Gruñó.

Era _aquel_ día.

Sasuke de pronto quiso ensartar una katana en su estomago y terminar con esto. Hoy prometía ser uno de los días más horrendos en la historia, para él.

* * *

Sakura hizo su recorrido hacia los campos de entrenamiento, dando brincos en su paso. Aún no tenía permiso de entrenar debido a la persistencia de Tsunade de que esperara unos días más, pero calculaba que podía mirar el entrenamiento de los demás y ponerse al corriente en su lectura.

El uso de su chakra estaba prohibido gracias a lo mucho que se había esforzado antes, así que ni siquiera podría practicar algún jutsu de sus libros de texto. El aburrimiento la mataba. Sabía que quedarse en casa la llevaría completamente al límite de su cordura, así que optó por venir a ver a sus chicos destrozándose los unos a los otros.

Nuevamente, puso un esfuerzo importante en cómo se vistió, ya que le hacía sentirse mucho más confiada y sabía que le molestaba a Sasuke por alguna desconocida e incomprensible razón. Notó las miradas que de nuevo obtenía y reprimió una sonrisa de satisfacción. Hoy las cosas iban como quería.

Mientras se aproximaba practicaba en su mente cómo saludaría hoy a todos, a alguien en específico.

'_Hola Sasuke. Hey Sasuke. Buenas Sasuke. ¡Aguántate Sasuke!'_

Pero cuando se acercó, notó que el objetivo de su plan estaba perdido en acción.

"Oye, bruja. Aún sin chakra, veo yo." Le dijo Sai con su sonrisa falsa cubriendo su rostro.

"Cierra la boca, Sai. No olvides quién es tu doctora." Gruñó la última parte entre dientes.

"¡Sakura-chan! ¿Viniste a verme derrotar al cara falsa de aquí?" su saludo fue gritado desde lejos, pero con la voz de Naruto, fue tan claro como el cristal.

"¡Sabes que sí, Naruto!" gritó ella con una mirada juguetona en dirección a Sai, lo que le dejó saber que simplemente bromeaba.

Casi quiso reírse por la relación de su equipo con su miembro más reciente. Era asombroso observar la variedad de reacciones hacia él. Sai seguía teniendo la capacidad de poner al rubio completamente nervioso y encolerizado. Sin importar por lo que hubiesen pasado y el hecho de que sabía que Naruto consideraba a Sai un amigo, Sai aún podía acabar con los nervios del muchacho.

Era obvio que Sasuke y el hombre tenían una… relación forzada. Sai lo había sustituido en el equipo y constantemente hacía mofas sobre su "emocidad" y su "cabello de imbecil".

Por alguna razón tenía la ligera sospecha de que Kakashi tenía una extraña debilidad por el artista. Aún cuando Sai era nuevo en el equipo y Kakashi no tuvo la posibilidad de trabajar realmente lo suficiente con él hasta mucho después, se llevaban bastante bien. A Kakashi no le importaban sus insultos y parecía encontrar divertida la incomodidad de Naruto. A menudo, lo había encontrado riéndose por la frustración de Naruto causada por el antiguo miembro de La Raíz.

Ella misma sabía que Sai le caía bien y que, insultos aparte, eran alguna clase de amigos. Habían pasado por varias misiones duras y las aprobó, lo que le demostraba que Sai podía ser confiable. Esto no cambiaba el hecho de que su rostro a menudo tenía alguna serie de moretones gracias a su aguda lengua.

Se acercó a su sensei y a su compañero de equipo con un ligero surco en su frente.

"Oye, Kakashi-sensei. ¿Dónde está Sasuke?" preguntó ella. No era muy de él llegar tarde al entrenamiento y ausentarse era simplemente inconcebible, excepto cuando estaba en una misión. Kakashi levantó una ceja cuando preguntó.

"¿Quieres decir que tú también lo olvidaste? Sasuke vino más temprano y me dijo que no estaría en el entrenamiento hasta más tarde por el día que era."

Sakura se quedó perpleja. "¿Día? ¿Qué día?" Kakashi elevó sus cejas con expectación, esperando que ella lo adivinara sola.

Lo pensó por un minuto antes de que las imágenes del día en que Sasuke regresara a casa, a Konoha, después de años de estar lejos, regresaron a ella. Hubieron lágrimas, golpes, gruñidos, gritos, abrazos, multitudes… y otras tres personas que llegaron con él. Una destacaba en particular. Cabello rojo, lentes oscuros, voz extrañamente ruidosa, molesta personalidad, grandes pechos. No había modo de olvidarla… al menos, hasta ahora.

Sasuke estuvo casi completamente libre de culpa cuando regresó (algo por lo que muchos aldeanos le guardaron resentimiento a él y a la Hokage) debido al hecho de que mató a dos de las más grandes amenazas de la Villa (aunque después de unirse a ellas). Sus compañeros, por otra parte, no habían hecho tal cosa y al final tuvieron que pagar el precio. Fueron condenados por los dos últimos años. Hoy, iban a ser liberados.

"Oh, ¡Oh! Oh, Dios no." Gimió Sakura. El deseo de pegarse un tiro últimamente se hacía cada vez más frecuente, pero justo en este momento estaba al máximo.

"¿Así que, supongo que fue a encontrarse con ellos?" preguntó ella.

"Tu suposición es tan buena como la mía." Respondió Kakashi. Obviamente Sasuke no había perdió tiempo explicándole a alguien sobre este pequeño acontecimiento.

Ella estaba a punto de preguntar cuándo volvería, cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un increíblemente ruidoso chillido.

"Oh, ¡Sasuke-kuun!" sus preguntas fueron contestadas cuando un grupo de cuatro hizo su recorrido hacia el grupo. Sasuke estaba ahí con la chica pelirroja agarrada tan fuertemente de su brazo que estaba segura de que su mano perdía circulación. Detrás de ellos estaban otros dos hombres.

Uno era del mismo tamaño que el Uchiha con cabello entre blanco y plateado y dientes de navaja de afeitar que llevaba la espada de Zabuza en su espalda, mientras que el otro era enorme con brillante cabello naranja, ambos de cuyos nombres se había olvidado. Sin embargo, recordaba sus rostros y recordaba vagamente sus personalidades.

El que parecía tiburón era demasiado animado y bastante atrevido, mientras que el más alto era tranquilo y retraído. Podía recordar la primera vez que los vio. Casi perdió su vida. El cuerpo del hombre de cabello naranja había estallado en el sello maldito en el hospital mientras ella lo trataba. Nadie supo cómo calmarlo. El hombre literalmente la estampó a la pared con sus manos y había estado estrangulándola antes de que Sasuke fuese informado y le pusiera fin a eso.

"Ah. Hola, que pasa." Saludó Kakashi. El resto de ellos miraba fijamente al equipo Hebi. Mientras tanto, Sasuke miraba a Sakura. Estaba vestida de manera diferente, otra vez. Fue la primera cosa que notó. Nuevamente, se veía… _aceptable_.

"Sasuke-kuuun. ¿De verdad tenemos que estar aquí? Podrías dejar a Suigetsu y Juugo a entrenar y nosotros podríamos tal vez simplemente regresar a tu casa y… oh, no sé. ¿Nee, Sasuke-_kuuuun_?" preguntó mientras se presionaba, de ser posible, más cerca de su brazo. Él le contestó quitando su brazo de su agarre sin decir palabra, y mirándola de manera irritada, antes de darse la vuelta.

Sakura rió en voz baja por su rechazo ante su burda petición. Fue callada por la mirada puramente de odio que, cualquiera-que-sea-su-nombre, le mandó.

"¿Y tú quién eres, bruja? ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡Yo no me estaría riendo, puta! Como sea, ¡¿quién _es_ ésta?" Gritó ella. Los ojos de Sakura se agrandaron y no supo si darle una paliza o echarse a reír. ¿Por qué rayos esta chica estaba tan a la defensiva?

'_Voto por darle un puñetazo en su cara y __**después**__ reírnos.'_ Sugirió su inner. Sakura parpadeó. Había pasado tiempo desde que había escuchado a su inner. Había estado demasiado ocupada para ponerse al corriente sobre sus pensamientos.

"Karin." Advirtió Sasuke. Su estomago dio un giro cuando Karin la había llamado puta y no iba a admitir que tales estupideces salieran de su boca.

"No. No, está bien, Sasuke-" manifestó Sakura. Se abstuvo bruscamente de añadir el pequeño honorífico. "Creo que será mejor irme. Ni siquiera puedo entrenar hoy, y con tanta gente aquí, simplemente voy a estorbar. Sólo debería ir a tomar un paseo o salir con Ino, o algo. No te preocupes por tu noviecita aquí presente."

Sasuke le envió la mirada amenazante más oscura que alguna vez hubiese recibido de él.

"Muy cierto, Rosita." Dijo Karin entusiastamente mientras se agarraba, otra vez, del brazo de Sasuke. Sasuke pudo sentir sus ojos agrandándose un poco por la manera en que ella le había hablado. ¿Sasuke? Sólo Sasuke. Era inconcebible. Desde que la conocía ella había añadido el, una vez temido, "kun" al final. Era su manera de mostrarle que se preocupaba por él.

Después de traicionarlos y unirse al sanin serpiente, cada vez que se enfrentaban el uno al otro, el "kun" estuvo siempre presente.

Incluso después de que regresó. Ella estuvo enojada. Hasta furiosa. Había llorado y gritado y golpeado, pero sin importar que tan enojada estuviera… el "kun" siempre proseguía a su nombre. Y ahora simplemente lo había botado como si no fuera nada. Quizás era sólo cosa de una vez en la vida. Lo escucharía de nuevo.

"Entonces los veo después, ¿bien? Adiós Kakashi-sensei, Sai, Naruto, Hebi," dijo ella saludando con la cabeza a los tres miembros, "Sasuke." ¡Ahí estaba de nuevo! Los ojos de Sasuke eran enormes y la miraba fijamente. Algo estaba mal con ella. Estaba enferma, loca, estaba muriendo. Las esquinas de sus labios se dirigieron hacia abajo en una mueca. Cuando se trataba de Sakura, Sasuke y el kun iban de la mano. Ella se despidió con la mano y se dio la vuelta para irse.

Sasuke, por el momento, estaba demasiado impresionado para hablar. La vio irse, antes de que sus pensamientos fuesen rotos por las estúpidas quejas de su pelirroja compañera de equipo.

"La prisión era realmente horrible, Sasuke-kun. De verdad no saben como tratar a las damas ahí."

"¿Damas? No veo ninguna dama aquí. El bombón acaba de _irse_ Karin." Le informó Suigetsu. Naruto estalló en risas por el chiste de Suigetsu.

"¡Callate Suigetsu! A menos que quieras mi puño en tu cara."

"Tan elegante." Murmuró entre risas. Las risas de Naruto de multiplicaron.

"¡Suigetsu!"

Kakashi decidió hablar, antes de que las cosas se salieran de control. Tratar con un montón de niños pendencieros no era su idea de un buen día.

"Bueno, considerando la ocasión, porque no terminamos por hoy. No parece que entrenaremos mucho, y tomando el hecho de que el entrenamiento es probablemente la última cosa que ustedes, miembros de Hebi, quieren hacer en su primer día afuera, creo que el Equipo Siete debería reunirse mañana… así que diviértanse niños." Dijo despidiéndose con la mano.

Suigetsu, elevó la voz, con un nuevo destello en sus ojos. "De hecho, he estado muriendo por hacer trizas algo. El entrenamiento suena-"

A casi todos les cayó una gota de sudor por la cabeza. Kakashi ya se había marchado.

Naruto echaba humo. "¡Ese perezoso-!"

* * *

Sakura caminó por el parque con un leve ceño fruncido adornando sus rasgos. Hebi. Su nuevo equipo. A menudo se preguntaba si sus lazos con aquellos eran más fuertes que los lazos que había cortado con ellos.

Y ahora estaban aquí y no podía evitar preocuparse de que Sasuke ahora los ignorara. Todo por lo que ella y Naruto habían trabajado. Ella había trabajado duro para volverse su amiga una vez más. Dio todo lo que tenía para incrementar sus lazos con el Uchiha, y estaban en peligro de ser borrados. _De nuevo._

La mujer de cabello rosa siempre se había preguntado si él se iría cansando de una vida estructurada en Konoha una vez más y si, una vez que su equipo fuese liberado, se marcharía con ellos para continuar lo que sea que estaba haciendo con ellos. Ya se había marchado antes. Nada lo detenía de hacerlo de nuevo.

No creía que podría soportarlo si los abandonaba otra vez. ¿Qué equipo iba a elegir? ¿Iba a quedarse con ella y Naruto y todo lo que tenían antes de que se fuera y todo lo que crearon cuando regresó de nuevo…? ¿O iba a irse con Hebi, su nuevo equipo, el equipo que él mismo creó y con el que había viajado por años?

No pudo evitar pensar que él se iría. Miró a Karin y se sintió disgustada consigo misma. La pelirroja era más femenina que ella, eso era seguro. Tenía curvas y busto. Había visto más cosas del mundo y no tenía nada que la atara. Sería libre de irse si eso era lo que quería el Uchiha. Debía tener alguna clase de talento para que el estoico ninja le pidiera unírsele.

Él nunca le pidió a Sakura unirse al equipo. Nunca le pidió a Naruto hacerlo. Habían sido puestos juntos contra su voluntad, y nunca le había dejado olvidar lo mucho que le desagradaba estar en su equipo. Un equipo al que estuvo dispuesto a ser parte, mientras que al otro decidió abandonarlo.

Ya no sabía que pensar.

'_Se __**supone**__ que estás olvidándote de él.'_ Le recordó su inner. _'¿Por qué te preocupa tanto? Si se va, se va. No hay nada que podamos hacer sobre eso y no hay razón para preocuparse.'_

Pudo ver a un joven acercándose hacia ella. Hoy había sido forzada a rechazar a varios tipos. Puede haberle gustado lucir bien, pero era agotador tener que detenerse para escuchar otro repertorio de frases sentimentales para ligar. Había escuchado prácticamente cada frase que existía y estaba muy segura de que la mitad de estos tipos las improvisaban sobre la marcha.

Ya se había acercado y ella podía adivinar que se preparaba para invitarla a una cita cuando sintió de nuevo la siniestra presencia detrás de ella. Sasuke fulminó al chico con la mirada hasta que salió corriendo con la cola entre las patas.

"Sakura." Saludó él, como si hubiese sido ella la que se acercó hacia él. "Sasuke- Hey, Sasuke. ¿Qué haces aquí?"

No le dio una respuesta. Sólo caminó a su lado. Se estaba poniendo un poco enfadado. Esto no estaba bien. Se suponía que ella actuara como normalmente lo hacía y llamándolo como normalmente lo llamaba. No _Sasuke_. No sonaba bien; no _estaba_ bien. El hombre se encontraba en una misión para descubrir por qué estaba llamándolo por su nombre. Evitó el impulso de sacudir su cabeza… eso sonaba ridículo.

Sakura no sabía que pensar. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Aún no podía comprenderlo.

Él la miró rápidamente mientras caminaban juntos. Sentía calma con ella justo en este momento. No parecía hostil, así que sabía que ya no estaba terriblemente enojada con él por su pequeña pelea el otro día.

No parecía ser alguna clase de broma. Ella se veía normal, dejando de lado el obvio defecto que, en primer lugar, lo tenía aquí.

Esperaba que no fuese por lo que le dijo en el hospital. No lo dijo en serio. Era una buena kunoichi y había progresado. Incluso él podía admitir eso para sí mismo. Normalmente ella tampoco era alguien que guardara resentimiento, así que sólo asumió que ya lo había superado y había entendido que, en aquel entonces, sólo estaba enojado.

Sakura, mientras tanto, aún se preguntaba por qué estaba ahí. Para el hombre, perderse el entrenamiento era como no comer por un mes.

"Sasuke." _'Sin el kun'_. "De verdad estoy rompiéndome los sesos. ¿Por qué estas _aquí_ y no con tu _precioso_ equipo?" preguntó.

"Hn. Ese es el último lugar donde quiero estar." Contestó amargamente.

Sakura levantó sus cejas. "¿Por qué?"

"¡Sasuke-kuuuuun!" la escucharon antes de verla.

"Oh. Ya veo." Rió Sakura.

Karin se acercó a ellos balanceando sus caderas hacia un lado y otro en un extraño y torcido intento por ser sexy.

"Sasuke-kun." Gimió ella. "He estado buscándote por todas partes. Suigetsu me ha estado volviendo loca y Juugo ha estado actuando un poco inquieto. Tal vez querrías ir a revisarlo para que no explote y mate a algún idiota-. Sasuke-kun. ¿Qué haces aquí con la _Rosita_?"

Él decidió ignorarla, y sólo fulminó el piso con la mirada. El puño de Sakura punzaba por conectarse con la cara de ella.

"No deberías estar perdiendo tu tiempo con ella. Nosotros somos tus compañeros de equipo, Sasuke-kun." Sakura gruñó. ¿Al menos conocía el significado de equipo? Le echó un vistazo a Sasuke, cuyas manos estaban cerradas en puños a sus costados. Se sentía un tanto compadecida por él. Cada vez que ella escuchaba a Karin diciendo su nombre quería vomitar. Ni siquiera podía imaginar lo que debía ser para él. Y viajar con ella por _años_.

Sakura estaba sorprendida de que no se hubiese encajado una katana en el estomago y terminara con eso.

"Sasuke-kuun. ¿Quieres venir a ver mi recamara en nuestro apartamento? Estaría-"

"No fue en serio lo que dije." Le dijo Sasuke a Sakura repentinamente. Ella ensanchó sus ojos e inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado.

"¿Qué dijiste?" preguntó ella.

"¡Sasuke-kun! Intentaba invitarte a-"

"Silencio, Karin. Dije que… no fue en serio lo que dije. En el hospital." Habló rápidamente. Para él era difícil admitirlo. Los Uchiha eran geniales. Normalmente no eran ellos los que se disculpaban, y aún así él estaba prácticamente… _casi_ diciendo que se había equivocado.

Sakura pudo sentir una sonrisa jalando las comisuras de su boca. En el lenguaje de Sasuke, eso casi podría calificar como un lo siento. Era inaudito. No reconocía esta versión de Sasuke. Era tan extraño para ella, pero no podía decir que le disgustara. Después del feo y aburrido día que había tenido, su tarde ahora parecía mucho más brillante. Todo se sentía mejor.

"Gracias, Sasuke." Dijo ella con una sonrisa que hizo básicamente lo mismo por el Uchiha. Al menos sabía que no estaba enojada con él. Aún así… algo estaba fuera de lugar cuando lo llamaba así.

"¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Podría alguien explicarme por favor qué está sucediendo?" Demandó Karin pisando fuertemente con su pie.

Sakura apartó su mirada de su compañero y miró fijamente a la chica; casi había olvidado que estaba ahí.

"¿Qué…? Oh, no era nada realmente." Metió la mano en su bolsillo, de manera desapercibida, mientras hablaba. Buscó a tientas localizando algo pequeño. Encontró una moneda y reprimió una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Sólo era algo que pasó- oh, ¡ups!" Se detuvo Sakura al sacar la moneda de su bolsillo y tirarla a suelo. Se inclinó para levantarla, y mientras lo hacía, lanzó un dedo cargado con chakra violentamente hacia el piso, lo que causó un pequeño estruendo que viajó por la tierra.

Sasuke, siendo un ninja entrenado y acostumbrado a los ataques de Sakura, simplemente aguantó el pequeño terremoto y le envió una mirada inquisidora. Karin, por su parte, estaba impresionada por las vibraciones en la tierra y cayó sobre sus manos y rodillas, raspándolas en el proceso.

"¡Ah! ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?" gritó ella. "¡Sasuke-kuuun! ¡No me dijiste que esta remota Villa tenía temblores!" lloriqueó.

"Oh, mira eso," comentó Sakura dulcemente, con un rastro meloso en su tono. Hacía un fantástico trabajo amoldándose a la enfermera del hospital que la había amenazado. "¡Te has lastimado! Ven conmigo y simplemente curaré eso. Tú _sigue adelante,_ Sasuke." Dijo ella, acentuando ciertas palabras.

Él le había mostrado amabilidad una vez más y había salido de su zona de confort para, tratar y tener éxito, en hacerla sentir mejor. Ella, a cambio, podría darle un momento de paz. Curar sus rodillas y manos le tomaría a Sakura un total de tres segundos, pero eso sería suficiente tiempo para que el Uchiha escapara. Era consciente de que Karin era hábil en rastrear señales de Chakra, pero también sabía que Sasuke era hábil en ocultar el suyo, dándole una buena hora de silencio.

Él asintió rápidamente y cuando el par de chicas se dieron la vuelta, desapareció en un parpadeo.

Sakura guió a Karin a una banca y curó sus heridas menores distraídamente, todo mientras ahogaba la voz molesta y quejas de ella sobre "Sasuke-kuuuun" dejándola aquí herida. Sonrió suavemente mientras repetía sus palabras en su mente una y otra vez.

Después de hoy y de ver a Karin nuevamente, sabía que nunca lo llamaría "Sasuke-kun" si podía evitarlo. Podía adivinar que el llamado constante de Karin le molestaba y la última cosa que verdadera y profundamente quería hacer era molestarlo aún más. Eso era simplemente cruel.

Había sido una admiradora una vez, y mientras veía a una desde otro punto de vista, no pudo menos que avergonzarse un poco de ella.

'¿_De verdad actuaba como __**ella**__?_'

Sasuke le había demostrado una vez más que era un buen amigo. Él no tenía idea de cuanto significaban esas pocas palabras para ella. Le devolvería el favor y dejaría de llamarlo por un sobrenombre sin significado. No quería que ahora sufriera el doble.

'_Paso seis: Completo.'_

* * *

Continuará...


End file.
